Secret Plans
by Word Nazi
Summary: Someone is posing as Carlisle and kidnaps Bella! Oh no! From the author of Beyond Recognition and Swapped. Tell me what YOU want to be in the epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Okay, so, please don't kill me if you think this is far out of character, this is my first fanfic and I'm still getting the hang of it, so sorry if there isn't something you don't like about it. PLEASE R&R! I want to know if I should continue this or not, if people don't like it, I really don't see any point in continuing it.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**All Humans Die**

**By Word Nazi**

**Disclaimer--I do not own any of the recognizable characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a soft knock on the window and glanced over at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was barely two in the morning, so I figured it was Edward, back from his hunt. I smiled at the thought. I walked over to the window and opened it. "Good morning," I said, I was still half asleep, so the words slurred and it sounded like I said "gmornin".

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Edward said.

"Huh? What is going to be easier, Edward?"

He chuckled, "Edward's still hunting in the Sierras."

Within seconds there was a cloth bag over my head and duct tape over my mouth, so there wasn't even any use in screaming for Charlie. And the next thing I knew my arms and legs were bound tight so I wouldn't be able to fight back. It's someone that's working for Victoria, it has to be. I was so scared, when would Edward get back? Was I really going to die?

I could feel the wind that was getting through the cloth on my face. I squirmed, hoping I could break the grasp of whoever this was that had me.

"Now, now," He said in a calming tone. "Calm down, won't you?"

I tried to say "I won't", but with the tape on my mouth it came out as "Hm mmm"

After what seemed like hours I heard a door open and moments after that I was laying on what I thought was the backseat of a car.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was lying on a couch in a room that I didn't recognize. My wrists and ankles were sore from being bound so tight, so why was I untied now?

I sat up so fast that I got a sudden headache. I put my hand to my forehead. What on Earth was happening?

I had no way of knowing how long I'd been here.

All that was in the room was the couch I had woke up on, a few chairs, a table, a TV that didn't work—and even if it did, I probably wouldn't use it--, and a book shelf filled with books in many different languages.

I picked a book off the shelf that seemed to be in Italian.

It had been months since I was in Volterra with Edward and Alice, even though it didn't seem anywhere near that long. They were going to kill me since I wasn't a vampire when we were there…

Oh no.

That's why I'm here, isn't it? The Volturi finally came to check up on our 'situation', to see if I needed to be 'disposed off'. At least everyone else was safe. Charlie, Edward, and all the others. They were all so much safer with me gone.

Edward's off hunting still, so I guess it's just my time to go. My time to die. After all, all humans lives have to end someday, some just sooner than others.

I put the book back and went to see if the door was unlocked.

I wasn't surprised when the doorknob wouldn't turn.

I went back to the couch and gently rubbed my ankles and then my wrists.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door opened. Someone wearing a black cloak with a hood covering their eyes walked in with a plate of food in their hands. The smell of bacon filled the room and my stomach growled. A small laugh escaped the cloaked figure, and, for some reason, the laugh seemed ever-so familiar.

I followed the cloaked figure over to the table. "Sit down." It was the same voice from last night, and, oddly enough, it made me so mad, even though he had brought me breakfast. As if a meal would fix anything.

I sat and he placed the plate and a fork in front of me. There was some bacon and some eggs on the plate. Without thinking, I took a bite.

After I had finished most of the food on the plate the man sat in the chair across from me.

"I know who you are." I said, totally pissed off.

"Oh, you do?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"You were sent by the Volturi to kill me."

"Heh," and then he burst out laughing.

"No one 'sent' me; I'm doing this for my own benefit." He said, finally able to control his laughter.

I gaped at him, his own benefit?

"How does kidnapping me benefit you?" I nearly screamed in rage.

"Because having you life in my hands will keep Edward at bay and away from foiling my plans." He smirked and lifted his hood off his head.

At that second, only one word came to my mind.

Traitor.

The very man who had made it so Edward was alive—well, existing in this century sat before me.

No wonder why his voice and laugh had sounded so familiar! This man saved my life on multiple occasions in the past.

"What… what's going on, Carlisle?" I asked, not understanding what his 'plans' were.

"Something you wouldn't be able to think of even in your worst nightmares. Are we done?" He said, picking up the empty plate and the fork.

"No, we're nowhere near done!" I shouted, the fury in my voice rising. "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Bella, what do you think I'm going to do? You're a human, I'm a vampire, it's inevitable." And with that, he walked out of the room. I heard the lock turn in the door, and was trapped in the windowless room once again.

How could Carlisle betray Esme and his family? What was going on? What am I missing? What the hell were Carlisle's plans?

You have no idea what "bored out of your mind" means until you've been in a windowless room where all there is, is a broken TV, and a bookshelf with books that you can't even read

"Oh, what is Charlie going to do when he finds me gone?" Blame Edward no doubt.

The hours dragged by and I hoped that soon I would wake up from this terrible nightmare and find Edward in my room with me.

Carlisle returned with a sandwich and I had millions of questions to ask him, even though I really disliked him at the moment.

"So what's up with the isolation?" I asked, my tone as sour as I thought possible.

He glared at me as I sat across from him at the table, the sandwich already in front of me. I didn't touch it.

"Eat." He insisted. Afraid that he would leave if I didn't, I took a bite. Too much mayonnaise for my personal taste, but this was probably as good as it was going to get.

"Okay... does anyone know I'm gone yet?" I asked, worried about Charlie worrying about me. Carlisle laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was a little annoyed that he was laughing at this.

"Turn on the TV."

"It doesn't work."

"Oh," he said, standing up and walking over to the TV and, to my surprise, the news turned on. "There's T-vo, too. SO I'll rewind to the beginning." A crooked grin slid across his face, but it was nothing like Edwards' smile.

We watched the news in silence as the weather man proclaimed that Forks would be having a rare sunny week and that people should take advantage of that. Then there was some stuff about car accidents in the more populated areas of Washington. A bunch of nonsense went on about the sock market and such, too.

Finally a man wearing a green plaid shirt with his dark hair gelled back—I didn't catch his name, but it's not like that really even matters—appeared on the screen.

"I'm here in Forks for a live interview with Charlie Swan who went missing two days ago."

Two days. Two days? Had it really been two whole days? It seemed like it had only been hours, how had over forty-eight of them passed?

"Mr. Swan, is there anything you want to say?" He asked in a rather bored tone.

"I just want to ask that whoever took her, please don't hurt her. Bring her back safe, please." A tear rolled down his cheek and it broke my heart to see him like this. "She's so delicate, so fragile. And, Bells, if you're watching, please be safe and make contact as soon as you can. Be strong and don't let whoever you're with hurt you. I love you Bells, please, please come home in one piece."

"Okay, back to Seattle." The man said and the TV screen paused for a second and then brought on a woman with blonde hair and a man with practically none.

"Thank you Jack." The bald man said.

"There are still no clues on as to where Isabella Swan has been taken, and the note that was left has been of no help, either. Friends and family and missing her dearly and hoping for the best, but fearing the worst. There are searches going on in the nearby mountains that her and her boyfriend Edward Cullen apparently spent a lot of their time in. Cullen is still in custody of the police and being questioned, and will be held there until further notice.

"A house caught on fire in Olympia this morni—"

The TV flashed white and then remained black and Carlisle doubled over in laughter.

"The… the look on your face… when he… two days!" He was literally shaking from laughing so hard.

Now's my chance! I can run!

I bolted for the door, knocking over the chair and almost tripping. But I wouldn't let me fall, I couldn't. If Carlisle caught me, it would probably be my end.

I reached for the door and it opened. Great.

Now where?

Carlisle's laughing was starting to die out, I knew I needed to hurry, or I would be the one dying.

I ran down the hall to my right and then up a flight of stairs. I had to get out, to see Charlie, to see Edward.

I felt like I had been running for an eternity when I finally made it outside. The sun was shining, and it was almost as bright as it was back in Phoenix. I squinted to get used to how bright it was out here.

I had to keep running; I couldn't let Carlisle catch me. This wouldn't be my ending.

I need to—WHAM!

I fell to the ground, a sudden pain beneath my collar bone.

"Edward?" I hoped.

"Only in your wildest dreams! You still have to last this nightmare." Carlisle laughed. A nightmare indeed. One I don't think I'd survive.

When he finally set me down back in the windowless room I realized that I couldn't handle silence anymore.

"So when are you going to drain me of my blood?" I asked coldly, not really even wanting to know.

"I'm tempted to right now." I froze.

"What?" I said, my voice sounded half dead.

"I said," he sighed. "That I'm tempted to drink from you right now, with the bleeding scratch just below your collar bone." He licked his teeth. "Your blood smells phenomenal. It has an aroma above all others." A growl built up from his chest and escaped from his lips.

"I don't know how Edward can even breathe around you." He added, stepping closer. I swear, it felt like my heart was skipping every other beat.

I had been in these same pajamas for two days now, and I was starting to wish that I had chosen some sweats and a shirt with a higher neckline. But no. Obviously I don't plan ahead for being kidnapped, I'll have to remember to do that when I get out—if I get out.

I had chosen to where a pair of navy blue shorts and a royal blue spaghetti strap tank top to bed since it was getting oddly warm lately. Silly me.

"Mmm" Carlisle hummed "I don't know how I was even able to offer to change you before." He was only inches away from me now; death was at its doorstep. "Maybe it was because it wasn't as ripe with fear as it is now." I stumbled backwards and fell on the couch.

"Any last words?"

**Okay, so, thanks for reading! Now, if you really liked it, please tell me.**

**My sis is also writing a Twilight Fanfic, it's called In Loving Memory her user on here is Diger. Please check out her story, too. It's ABSOLUTELY amazing!!! .**

**Word Nazi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm mad... I just typed this up and then it died... dammit... oh well, anyways I had a bunch of stuff up here about being nice this time by creating a twist in the plot and this chapter being in Edwards POV... so yeah.. Here's chapter two...**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**_Word Nazi_  
Nothing Is What It Appears To Be **

**  
****  
E POV**

I was furious, why did Charlie have to jump to conclusions?! As soon as I got back from hunting in the Sierras and showed up at school the next day I had been arrested and blamed for Bella's disappearance! Luckily, since they had no evidence that it was me, they had to release me after twenty-four hours of pointless interrogating.

I had been pacing in our meadow for about an hour now, and still, I could find no mind thinking that they knew where my precious Bella was. None. So, either the kidnapper knew about my talent—which was very unlikely—or they were far enough from Forks that I couldn't hear her captors thoughts. My Bella, my defenseless Bella, had been kidnapped while I was off hunting in order to keep her human. Emmett had almost literally had to tear us apart before him, Alice, and I went hunting.

When Alice had had a vision on the way home… I nearly crashed for the first time in my entire existence. She told me that someone had kidnapped Bella, someone with terrible plans and was using her as bait, but not letting her know that, and telling her she was a bargain tool.

That couldn't be right… bait? Bait for what?

I had to talk to Carlisle, to see if he knew anything about what was going on. I needed to see if he had any old enemies that would try to get to him by using Bella to get to me.

And then I realized who it had to be… Victoria.

It had been months since we had destroyed James in order to keep Bella safe, but with Victoria still on the loose… this could very well be the end of Bella and the end of me.

I faster then I ever had before and got back to the house in record time that Emmett would surely try to beat some other time.

I burst into Carlisle's office where he had been working on some medical paperwork. "Have you figured out anything on Bella's disappearance?" He asked.

"No… well, possibly… I don't know, I was wondering if you had any idea yourself." I didn't want to even think that it could be Victoria sick, it made my dead heart ache worse then it usually did when Bella was in danger—which was almost every day.

Carlisle looked up from his papers and stared at me with almost emotionless eyes. _Edward, you and I both know who it most likely is. We have to wait for either Alice to have a vision of where Bella is, or for you to hear the thoughts of the kidnapper. _

"NO!" I shouted, "It could be too late by then!" My breathing was heavy and I ran from the office, slamming the door on my way out.

_Edward, I need to talk to you. __  
_  
The thought was loud and clear, it was coming from Alice, had she finally had a vision of where Bella was or something that would lead us to her? I had to know.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch in the living room. "What is it Alice?!" I asked anxiety in my voice. I felt a wave a calmness wash over me, I glared at Jasper. "Not now." I demanded in a bitter tone. Jasper simply got up and left the room to leave Alice and I to talk.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

_Edward, it's… her kidnapper looked a lot like Carlisle._

I stared wide eyed at her. Carlisle? No way, this couldn't be happening, Carlisle would never do anything like this to any of us… it just… wasn't him. "Are you sure, Alice? Are you positive that that's what you saw?!" She simply nodded, too stunned about her vision to even speak, to even think straight.

I ran to Carlisle's office so fast that a human might have thought I had flown.

I had both hands gripped around his throat before the door shut. I new that it wouldn't do anything anyway… but it would let him know that I was serious about this.

"Where… is… Bella?!" I shouted.

"Edward, you guess is as good as mine I have no idea where she—"

"LIAR!" I spat in his face, "ALICE SAW YOU IN HER VISION! SHE KNOW'S YOU'RE INVOLVED!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." His eyes were full of questions, but I was ready to kill him here on the spot if he really had anything to do with Bella disappearing.

_What on earth is going on in there?_ Esme thought and entered Carlisle's office. "Edward," her voice sounded appalled, but she managed to stay calm. "What are you doing?"

I looked back at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She was already sad with Bella disappearing, it was like losing a daughter to her, and now the fact that one of her 'sons' were implying death was near for her husband… I was truly disgusted with myself.

I let go of Carlisle's neck and stormed out of the room.

I went to my room and blasted the volume listening to some of Bella's favorite bands.

_Edward, I think I know who has her._ Carlisle thought, as I was about to switch CDs for the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/NHey everybody, I'm soooo sorry! This is such a short chapter... but I promise the next one will be longer! And guess what else, chapter four is written already! I wrote it before chapter one! lol, okay, so yeah, that will be up today, too! So yeah... so so so so so so sorry that it's short...**

**Btw, I'm really in need of a beta... so if any of you want to be one...**

**Disclaimer I don't own the rights to Twilight or New Moon... tear but... I OWN A COPY OF EACH! . But not the rights... sigh**

**Okay, on to chapter Three!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Nervous But No Wreck**

I had the Volvo practically flying down the deserted freeway. Had there been even one person in sight, I still wouldn't have slowed down like I normally would. But there wasn't anyone around, so I didn't even need to worry. I couldn't slow down no matter what, my angels very humanity was in danger here, the humanity I fought so hard to protect for her. I pressed harder on the gas pedal—if that were even possible—and had this silver machine going as fast as ever.

I was so lost in my own thought's that I had managed to block out Alice's and Emmett's who were in the car with me, Emmett sitting next to me where Bella normally sat, and Alice in the back.

Alice I had brought in case she had any visions that would help me find Bella; and Emmett because I needed someone to kill the stupid bastard who kidnapped an angel, and made everyone who cared about her worry.

And why shouldn't they be? She was with a shape-shifting vampire! He could trick her into going to any place in this god-forsaken planet!

I couldn't let that happen.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Alice asked for the third time.

"Positive." I clenched my teeth. I was already nervous for Bella, what if we were too late? No, don't think that. I couldn't be to late, I just couldn't. There was no way I would be able to hold in my anger if she asked again, I would take it out on her, Bella would find out, and then Bella would be upset.

_I wish Jasper were here…_

I shot a glare at her and quickly turned back, as she was staring intently at the floor.

_He would have warned me that you were in a horrid mood._

She must have sensed my glare at her.

_God damn it! That ass is seriously going to pay! Kidnap my little sister… why I ought a…_

Had it not been the same situation, I probably would have laughed at Emmett's thoughts, they weren't focused on Rose, and they weren't focused on competition, this was something new for him.

I turned off the freeway and started into a dead neighborhood, only one houses lights were on, and someone was thinking about Bella in that house.

* * *

**Oh yeah, and I'd _really_ like some reviews... I found out that is far below normal when you've got over 200 hits...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/NThis one _is_ longer then the last one, but not by much... so so so sorry, again... . I'll have Chapter Five up sometime next week... suffering from WBSWriters Block Syndromefeel free to give me ideas!**

**DisclaimerI think you know what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR  
Hoping For Your Return**

**Bella's POV**

"Don't even think that about Bella!" Edward shouted, nearly knocking the door off of its hinges.

Carlisle was just about to sink his teeth into my skin just below my collar bone—which for some reason, was already bleeding.

"Oh, this isn't any fun." Carlisle said darkly and turned his head to face an angry Edward. "But I know just how to shake things up a bit." He pulled a knife from his cloak and held it so close to my throat that I feared that if I even breathed, my life would be over, so I held my breath.

Edward stopped, his eyes wide in fear. "Don't."

Carlisle must have been talking through his mind, because he didn't even say anything when Edward was shouting at him, pleading for him not to kill me, and that if he did, he would kill him as soon as he killed me.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's the only way." And with that, he turned and ran out the door.

"See, what did I tell you? Having your life in my hands keeps him at bay." He smirked and pulled the knife away from my throat.

I took a deep breath, "Carlisle, what did you tell him?" I asked, both frightened and enraged at the same time.

"Oh, just that I would kill you if he didn't leave that instant, and if he did leave that I would keep you alive. Although, I never said anything about you not going through any pain." He smirked, "but I'm going to keep my word, and I will not bite you," There was a bit of sadness in his voice. "Even though your blood smells so appetizing."

He left the room soon after that and jammed the door so I couldn't get out again. He told me that if I even tried to open the door, that he would tie me up again so tight I would have to have my hands and feet amputated afterwards.

I lay on the couch crying for so long, I didn't even notice when Carlisle came in with my dinner. I just looked up after a little while and I saw that Carlisle was there.

"I'm not hungry." I said, not wanting to be anywhere near him, even if it meant I had to starve.  
"Of course you're not." He chuckled, and turned on the TV again. A commercial for some loan company was on. "Would you like to see how everyone else is doing on the outside world?"

I didn't say anything, but I felt a spark of hope that Edward had told someone about where I was light on my face. But when the news came back on with Renee, Charlie, and all of my friends crying about me missing, that spark quickly died.

Charlie looked furious, like he knew Carlisle took me, but he couldn't tell anyone else.

"Edward Cullen somehow managed to escape the custody of the police earlier this afternoon. Is there anything you have to say about that?" A tall skinny woman with beautiful brown hair asked as she put the microphone so Charlie could speak into it.

"It's too coincidental. I think that… no, I know that he took my daughter. He wouldn't say anything when he was at the station, and now he's gone. I just know that he has her."

The corner of Carlisle's mouth raised a little bit.

The woman passed the microphone over to in front of Renee, "is there anything you'd like to say?"

Renee's cheeks were stained with tears. "I just want my baby back. She's such a good kid, I don't know why anyone would take her away from her family."

The woman talked to everyone and basically all that they said was how much they missed me… and then she talked to Jacob.

Oh no, oh no, oh no…

What if Jacob and all of the others thought that the Cullens had turned me into a vampire of killed me already?

I thought I had gotten them all out of trouble by being kidnapped… now Edward and his family could be killed and it would be all my fault.

"No. No! NO!" I screamed and ran for the door again. Before I was even half way there Carlisle had thrown me back on the couch and was putting tape on my mouth and tying my wrists and ankles together.

"I warned you." He said, glaring at me.

"Carlisle, don't you even care?! The werewolves could kill Esme and the rest of your family! KILL!" I tried to say, but, again, it came out as a bunch of mumbles and murmurs.

"If I find out that Cullen did this," Jacob looked severely pissed, like he was just about to turn into a wolf. "Then I'm going to tear his throat out." He shook his head and the news woman looked a little shocked.

After a while Carlisle turned the TV off, came over to me, and kissed my forehead. What the hell? Why did he just do that? I love Edward! He loves Esme, so why the hell did he kiss me?! I looked at him, my eyes wide with shock.

Carlisle laughed, "have to have something in my mind that happened that will really anger your knight in shining armor!" He left the room and soon after that I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/NShort again, sorry... so so so sorry... okay, I'm still beta-less... hint hint nudge nudge** **Okay... so yeah... one in the morning now... and I personally don't like this chapter all that much... but there has to be a chapter five... so yeah... here's chapter five.  
**

**DisclaimerIt's one in the morning, so I'm not even gonna try to be funny. Everyone knows what goes here, and you should all know I'm not Stephenie by now.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**All Too Tempting  
**

Flashes of terrible things ran through the mind of the monster who had kidnapped Bella danced in my mind. He liked confusing her a bit much, a bit _too_ much for my approval. Then a thought that I wouldn't let anyone in this world live with ran through his mind and then mind. No one would do that to her, not on my watch.

"Don't even think that about Bella!" I shouted, nearly knocking the door off of its hinges when I found the room. I had told Alice and Emmett to stand guard up at the front of the house and wait for me to come back with Bella before they went down.

The imposter Carlisle was just about to sink his teeth into my angels skin just below her collar bone—which was already bleeding. The aroma was intoxicating, and it took all I had to control myself right then-and-there.

_Come take a bite Edward, you know you want to._ The imposter taunted through his thoughts. My entire body tensed, and I stopped breathing. A single image showed up in his mind; a rather sharp knife.

"Oh, this isn't any fun." The imposter said darkly and turned his head to face me. "But I know just how to shake things up a bit." He pulled a knife from his cloak and held it so close to her throat, his thoughts didn't betray him, he was ready to kill such a perfect angel. The perfect angel who wanted to be damned to a life of misery like mine.

"Don't." Was all I managed to say.

_If you leave, I won't. And I promise not to bite her, either. But my goals have not been fulfilled, Edward. I still need to get my revenge, and having her suffer is the __**best**__ way to get to __**you**__. In return for my promise, you must not tell her anything about me. She is to believe I am Carlisle, and if she get's even suspicious..._ horrible images flashed through his mind_. Well, she won't, will she?_

He smirked, he had thought this all out. There was no way I would do anything to endanger her, and I would most definately return for Bella, there wasn't even a possibility of me getting out of range so I could hear and see his every thought, though. Alice and Emmett would have to get the others for me, there was no other way.

I looked at Bella, fear consuming her eyes. Oh, if only I could read her precious mind. I wished for the billionth time. This was the only way to make her live... and if I wasn't dead already, these words would have killed me.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's the only way." And with that, I turned and ran out the door.

As soon as I was out of the house Alice and Emmett bombarded me with their thoughts.

I glared at them both and told them what had happened. Alice looked scared, shocked, angry. Emmett looked angry, no, not angry, far worse then that.

Emmett cursed under his breath and Alice let out a dry cry.

"Alice, Emmett, I need you two to go get the others. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie. Everybody." Emmett looked stunned for a moment.

_That's a first, he never asks for her help._ Half naked images of Rosalie ran through his head. _Damn, I miss her so much, when this is all over--_

"EMMETT!" I shouted, not wanting to hear or see any of this.

_Sorry._

"Well, there's a first for you, too." I bit back at him, "you apologized."

Normally after saying something like that, he would have either A. doubled over from laughter. Or B. got into a fight with me.

There was no C. option, not with Emmett.

"I'll be staying here, if he lays one hand on Bella, I swear he's going to be put through so much pain he'll wish he wasn't immortal."

We had already made it to a small blue house that had a dead lawn and broken steps. Abandoned long long ago.

I checked back into the other vampires' thoughts. Smashing the mailbox as soon as I saw them.

DAMMIT! WHY'D HE HAVE TO KISS HER?!**I so totally thought of leaving it here, but then I decided to be kind, so on with the chapter!**

I was already about to explode from rage, and now he had kissed her. I was supposed to be the only one to kiss her. Jealously burned hotter then all my other emotions--besides fear for Bella's life--right now. It had been days since I had felt her warmth. Her kind human warmth. The scent of her blood had been almost enough to make me attack her right then, but, somehow, I had actually managed to hold back.

_We're leaving now Edward._

I looked up to find Alice staring at me with concern from the doorway. "Okay then... get there and back as fast as you can."

_You know we will._

_Hell yeah, brother! We'll be there and back with forever to spare._ He laughed at his own joke, but Alice and I didn't, and with that, they left, Alice scolding him in the car.

We're going to save you Bella, count on that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/NEverything **_**italicized **_**in this chapter is one of Alice's visions...**

**I LOST MY BETA! Her mom banned her from How cruel is that? Anyhow, I'm beta-less... again... wink wink, nudge nudge**

**CHAPTER SIX   
Visions Of Plans Of Murder **

**Alice's POV**

Emmett drove, just in case I had a vision. We were a few hours away from Forks... that is, if we followed the speed limit. As if. We wouldn't even follow those on the most perfect day!

"Alice, have you seen anything?" Emmett kept asking. I just kept patiently telling him no.

We were passing Seattle right as everything went black...

_"Now, Bella, can you behave?" The imposter asked. Bella only nodded, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had tape over her mouth, and her wrists and ankles were bound together. "Good." He patted her on the head. Bella glared, but he only laughed. "I can see why Edward actually likes you! Other than the fact that you're his La Tua Cantante." _

_Then there were two Bella's in the room. _

_"Now, I'm going to go kill your precious Edward. After what he's done to me, I think he should be the one to kill you... but since that hasn't happened yet, I don't think that it will, so, you're going to kill him, no, I'm going to kill him, but he'll think I'm you! Imagine what a shock he'll find that! And then he'll watch you be turned into a vampire and live with me for the rest of eternity from hell!" _

_The real Bella's eyes opened wide in fear, and the imposter left the room, leaving Bella to cry for Edward's safety...  
_  
And then everything faded back into reality.

"Alice," Emmett said again, it sounded like he had called my name a lot, I looked at the clock, that vision had just taken half an hour and we were getting off the Forks exit of the freeway. Amazing how far you can travel with going as fast as a car can go while you're seeing the future.

"Alice, what did you see?" The vision came flowing back to my mind.

"He... plans on killing Edward... as Bella." Emmett's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Well isn't that just so damned sick and twisted?" He said under his breath. "Anything else?"

"He doesn't plan on giving her back... he's going to change her into one of us..." My voice sounded half dead. Well, as half-dead as the living dead can get.

We sat in silence as we arrived at the house, Carlisle, coming into the Volvo with Emmett and I, and the others getting into Rosalie's car.

Emmett just finished filling Carlisle in on everything that was happening when we pulled into a gas station to fill the Volvos tank. Rosalie pulled her car up to the Volvo.

"Edward better not do anything stupid." Was all she said, and rolled up her window, filled her cars tank, too, just in case.

When we were on the road again, traveling well over 150 MPH, Carlisle started to fill us in on what was happening.

Apparently this shape-shifting vampire--named Nathaniel--wanted revenge on Edward for killing James who changed him, because he wanted to be the one to kill James so he could get his revenge for James making it so he killed his own family. Carlisle had talked to him quite a few times and met with him every now-and-then, but hasn't since he told him about Edward saving Bella's life and having to kill James in the process.

"So, he knows all about Bella and Edward and all of that?" I asked, Carlisle nodded and continued on.

When he was human, his mother was a drunk, and his father had left them for another woman, abandoning his mother, himself, and his baby sister Gale, and that was why his mother was a drunk. He had practically raised Gale all by himself, she was the only reason he was still alive, had she not existed, he would've killed himself.

He designed costumes and he was a great actor at his school, that's why he could change into different people, he just had to draw them once, and then he could be them. He had drawn Carlisle one day to show him how it worked, and Carlisle was truly amazed. He had invited the boy to join them several times, but he always turned him down.

"I told him about our lifestyle, and he said he did the same because he hated himself for killing the girl that loved him, and was considered his girlfriend, and not able to stop another vampire from killing his sister."

Had I been human, I would have cried, and what came next only made it worse.

"He was only fifteen when he was changed, he was a straight-A student, and until he was fourteen, he tried to get his mother out of her depression. She was the last of the humans he drank from, and he drained all the blood out of her. The vampire that killed Gale... she had a connection to James somehow, and when Nathaniel attacked the vampire, James showed up and bit him and put him through three days of the worst pain in his life, he said. It was three days of him changing into one of us."

I stared at my hands... this was terrible, I wanted to be able to comfort him... but he was almost as bad as James and Victoria, and he wanted my brother dead... maybe Jasper could help with this?

"Carlisle, could Jasper make it so Nathaniel doesn't want Edward dead?" I asked.

"Possibly, but we have to get to Edward, first."

"I know, I was just..." And then everything faded black, again.

_A pencil was sketching out a beautiful face, it was of a girl and she was sleeping. Bella was sleeping. I seeing everything from someone else perspective. A hand reached out and ran its fingers through her hair. "Bella, Bella, Bella... I'll be with you the entire time, I'll comfort you. You look so much like Jaci... and your hair's the same color as Gale's was. I can't help but love you. You try and try again to protect the one you care about... so much like Jaci... that's why Edward must die, I want you to be mine... I need you to be mine." And the view went away from Bella back to the drawing. _

_When the drawing was complete, it was amazing. It looked so real. It was colored perfectly..._

And everything faded back into reality, with blood curdling screams.

**A/N Please don't kill me for the shortness... I'm trying to write with writers block, and it's VERY hard... **


	7. Authors Note

**A/N You know what's really upsetting? I've reached almost 1000 hits... and I have not even thirty reviews. That's just simply sad. Either my story seriously sucks on ice and only 27 out of 900-something actually like it, or no one will review... so, _PLEASE_ take the time and review. It makes me happy and the chapters get posted quicker. .**

** I'm not saying I won't post the next chapter till I get a certain amount of reviews, because that's just mean. I just work faster if I'm more motivated... so, if you want more a lot sooner then it would usually be posted, review. **

**Thanks for reading this!**

**  
Emily  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, I got this really kind review that made me **_**extremely**_** happy! So, thanks ****ArtBeauty, I really appreciated your review, it's making me work faster! . **

**There is some swearing in this chapter, just thought I'd let you know.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Picture Perfect**

**Edwards POV**

Images of Bella kept running through the bastards head. I knew he didn't plan on letting Bella come home with us, and he was planning something big to kill me.

If it would kill me, it would have to be really big.

Bella was all that mattered and it took all I had to stay in this empty house so close to where she was without rushing to her side. But I couldn't risk it. If he did anything to Bella… simply put; I would kill myself. Literally. But that would crush Esme, and disappoint Carlisle. I couldn't let any of that happen.

I would just have to wait.

And then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?..… Carlisle, what's going on, why is Alice screaming?!"

**A/N I thought about leaving it here… but that's FAR too short, and I'm not that cruel, so, for once, I'm switching POVs within the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, images forming on it. Edward, mostly. His face, his eyes. Obviously I had no idea how long it been since I last saw Carlisle… did he already go off to kill Edward? A tear ran down my cheek. No.

Carlisle wouldn't kill his own 'son'. It wasn't like him… nothing that was happening here was like him. It couldn't be. I wouldn't believe it. Please let me wake up soon, I want this nightmare to be over. I don't care if I wake up in Phoenix. As long as this God-like vampire doesn't die because of me. Just let me wake up, Edward is too perfect to be real, this _has_ to be a dream…

And the door opened, letting in far too much light that practically blinded me.

**A/N Again, could've ended it here, but still, far too short. There will be **_**LOT'S**_** of POV switching in this chapter**

**Nathaniel's POV**

I didn't worry about morphing into Carlisle this time. She would most likely be asleep right now, so why waste my energy to change into that 'vegetarian'?

_Edward deserved what he's going to be served. He killed the one vampire I wanted to put through so much pain. It was the least he deserved after turning me into this monster. This monster that ended up killing Jaci… Mrs. Thomas… all of those children at the daycare… _

_I'm worse than any story book monster… but… Bella… she's __**so**__much like Jaci and Gale… she's worried about her dad, and Carlisle and his family… not herself. She looks like Jaci… and her hair is the same as Gales… _

I opened the door, and much to my surprise, Bella was awake. I gasped and quickly morphed into Carlisle. She couldn't know… not yet.

I sat next to the door until she fell asleep again.

**A/N I believe you know what I'm about to say, so, next POV…**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice? Alice are you okay?!" The screaming stopped. I looked at Carlisle who had just been talking to me, with a phone to his ear.

"What?" I asked, not quite hearing what he just said.

"Are you okay? Why were you just screaming?" He repeated.

Oh, so it was me…

"Yeah, I guess… but, Nathaniel… he's going to draw Bella." Carlisle's eyes widened. And he told whoever he was on the phone with that everything was okay... and then that Nathaniel was going to draw Bella.

"We can't let that happen." Emmett said.

**Nathaniel's POV **

Seeing Bella… it brought back so many memories… so many painful memories.

**A/N Yeah, I know, this was a WAY short chapter… but I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I'll make up for it in the next chapter… it's starts off where this one ended… Nathaniel's memories of his past. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol jk, but chapter eight is going to be of his past.**

**Again, so so so so so sorry for the shortness.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. It made me happy!  
**

**I just thought I'd let all of you know, that this story has now had over… dun dun dun… 1000 hits! . I'm so happy! Only up for a little over a week and I have 1000 hits.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/NOMG! Chapter eight is finally up!!! I know that it's taken me over a week, and I'm very very sorry!!! . You may think I've been going back on my promise to update and writer more often, but I haven't this is just a REALLY long chapter! Twice as long as chapter one!!! I started losing ideas near the end of the flashback, so I had to make it end, I'll try to write it later, but I really do need to get on with the rest of the story... so yeah, here's chapter eight!!! .**

**Note, there is _quite_ a lot of cursing in this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**A Dreadful Past**

I always felt extremely cold whenever I thought about my past… and now I was wondering why I wasn't now. Usually I did anything I could to keep at my usual vampire coldness. But… now remembering it, I was… warmer then usual.

Could this be because of Bella? No, that's impossible.

Memories started flooding in the more I looked at her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella.

The worst week of my entire existence was the clearest of all my human memories; it was my last of my human memories.

_"Nathanial, get your little sister and come inside!" Mom shouted. I was sick and tired of always being ordered around, I was fifteen and it was really getting annoying since she was still treating me like I was just a kid._

_"Gale!" I shouted as my little sister was just about to jump into some mud._

_If there was anything I loved more than anything, it was Gale. My sweet three-year-old sister who I was basically raising myself. My mother stopped being herself when dad left us which wasn't long after Gale was born, only a three months after to be exact._

_I swooped Gale up and lifted her up over my head and made the swooshing sound she loved so much that always made her giggle._

_When we got inside I put Gale in her playpen and started making some macaroni&cheese for dinner since mom doesn't cook anymore; all she practically does is drink._

_After dinner and after I had put Gale to bed I went to do my homework. High school is such a drag. I always think. But I'll have to go through it in order to get a good paying job so I can move away from mom and take care of Gale._

_I went to bed soon after my homework was done and I had taken a shower. I didn't even bother to say good night to mom anymore, it was kinda like my mom was dead and there was just someone else in her body, someone who didn't know what the hell they were doing._

_I got up the next morning and did everything as I normally did. For some reason today seemed… odd. Like when you know something horrible is going to happen, but you actually want it to._

_I was hoping that maybe it would be something would happen to mom and Gale and I would be taken into some other family's home and loved there, unlike what should be 'home' for my mothers two children._

_Gale was starting to understand the concept of getting dressed before you leave the house. She had picked out a pink and yellow striped spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. She could make just about anything look cute, even if she was covered in mud, which would have happened already had I unlocked the front door._

"_Nate." Gale said pulling at my leg. "Nate, leth go, Jill wanth to get to the day care thenter really thoon." She couldn't pronounce her S's yet, but I knew what she meant._

_Jill was Gale's imaginary friend. I put my pencil down from my drawing, grabbed my back pack and everything else that would just end up getting shoved in the bottom of my locker, and headed outside._

_Right as we were down the steps I picked Gale up and threw her over my shoulder._

"_NO! Put me down!" She laughed._

"_Not a chance, Gale. I know what you're thinking." It's not like I could read minds or anything, but Gale just always wanted to get all covered in mud, and there was no way I was dropping her off looking like my mother was the one who actually raised her._

_I dropped my little sister off at the daycare that wasn't far from our house that belonged to a woman and her husband that used to be best friends with my dad._

"_Good morning, Nathanial." Mrs. Thomas said._

"_Good morning, Mrs. Thomas." I nodded as Gale and 'Jill' ran through the gates of the front yard to the daycare. "I'll be here to pick her up soon after school get's out." A sympathetic look spread across her face._

"_Nathanial, you really shouldn't be having to do all of the… parenting for Gale." She started rambling on-and-on on how I should join some school clubs or the town theater program and design their costumes since I was so good at that whenever she needed something for the kids that wanted to play dress-up. I really liked to design and make costumes, just before we left, that's what I had been doing._

_When she finally stopped talking I told her that I ought to be getting to school by now and that I was probably going to be late as it is. She told me that she was sorry for keeping me so long and let me leave, as she ran back inside to control the young children that were in her house this morning._

_Just as I thought, the bell had already rung when I got to the school. I walked to my locker and put my stuff that I wouldn't need until later in my locker, and headed for the main office to get a tardy slip._

_"Good morning, Mr. Greene, how kind of you to join us today." Mr. Burk said when I walked in to my Chemistry class. He turned back to the board and wrote a bunch of gibberish on the board while I worked on the costume design I had started this morning. Gale had been quite obsessed with the Disney Princesses lately, so I was designing a gown for her to where for Halloween this year._

_Finally class ended and I walked back to my locker to put my notebook away, and started walking to gym._

_"Well, well, well. Looks like the costume freak came as himself today, isn't that just so kind?" Great. Just what I needed, the school bully to attack me this early in the morning._

_I walked faster, hoping that they would leave me alone. _

_I wasn't so big on the muscle side, but my legs could carry me faster then most of the kids on this years track team. _

_"Hey, you look at me when I'm talking to you Greene!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulder with one hand and jerking me around to face him. "Someone needs a lesson on where they belong." Todd and his group started laughing._

_"Leave him alone, Todd." Said Jaci, the most gorgeous girl in school. _

_"Oh, uh, sure. We weren't going to hurt him or anything, I was just... uh..." Todd tried to think of a good lie._

_"Saying hello!" One of his group shouted from the_ _back._

_"Oh... uh, yeah, we were just saying hello to our old friend Nate."_

_"Whatever, just go." She said and they all scurried off, each of their faces red with embarrassment. She turned to me. "Why are they always bullying you? I mean, did you get into a fight with them a long time ago or what?"_

_"No, I don't recall ever doing anything to them that would make them hate me."_

_"Oh. Well, I need to get to class... sit with me at lunch?" She smiled._

_"Sure." I said, as she started to turn away and looked back at me._

_"Cool, see you then!" And with that, we headed off to our classes._

_Gym dragged on as we played a game of soccer and everyone kept the ball away from me as usual, just how I liked it._

_Finally gym was over and I went to the cafeteria. Jaci was sitting at a two person table and waved to me when she saw I had purchased my lunch. _

_I sat down across from her, wondering why she was watching me so attentively. "What?" I asked, after I_ _figured she wasn't going to say anything first._

_"Nothing… actually, I was just trying to find a reason as to why the other guys are so cruel to you…" At the end of her sentence I could have sworn she added, 'and I think I found one reason.' But I didn't say anything else on the subject._

"_So, I heard you're the one designing the costumes for this years musical." She said, playing with a strand of her golden hair that was left out of her ponytail._

_"Yeah, I am. What about it?" I asked, not very many people even paid attention to the theatre class._

"_I'm going to be in it." She said, and for some reason she blushed._

"_Cool. What part?" Her blush deepened. I really did want to know, I never paid attention to the casting, just my costumes I was working on._

"_Eponine. I even going to dye my hair when it gets closer to the performance so I match the part better." She smiled and her blush was fading away._

_We talked more about the play—Les Miserables—and the costumes. When the bell rang, I almost didn't want to leave._

"_So, you think you might want to go out to a movie or something with me sometime?" She asked._

_Today was simply amazing. Not once in my life had a girl asked me out, and when I asked them out, they usually already had boyfriends. Sure there was a little relationship thing that I had in kindergarten with a girl who was my best friend and then she moved from here to California ._

"_Uh, yeah, sure. That'd be cool." I said, still dumbfounded that the girl that almost all of the guys at our school wanted to go out with was asking me out. Me. Of all people, she asked __**me**__ out._

"_Awesome. We'll work out the details tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Alright." I said as I opened my locker. She kissed me on the cheek._

"_No interaction on school grounds, Mr. Greene , Miss. Peterson." Mr. Burk said in a monotone as he walked by. She laughed and started to walk away, and then turned around again._

"_See you at lunch tomorrow!" She grinned from ear-to-ear and continued her walk to French._

_When I got to my studio art class, there was still two minutes before the bell was going to ring. _

_Mrs. Juneau walked over to where I had just sat my stuff down. "Nathaniel," she said in an awed tone, "I heard that __**you**__ are designing the costumes for this years play; Les Miserables!" I nodded._

"_Yeah, what about it?" She looked at me like I was insane._

"_I was just coming over here to congratulate you, well, congrats!"_

_The rest of school was a drag, but at least Todd and his gang didn't bother me again… for today._

_The evening passed by as usual, I picked Gale up from Mrs. Thomas' after school let out, brought her home, made dinner, got her ready for bed, put her to bed, and then started working more on Gales Halloween costume._

_I woke up to hear crying, I had fallen asleep at my desk while I had been sketching in the colors._

"_God damn it, Nathan! Take better care of your sister!" I looked at my clock. Oh shit. School had started half-an-hour ago, and my alarm was unplugged on the floor._

_I hurried and got Gale ready for the day, and told her that we would just have a bigger dinner since there was no time for breakfast. She agreed, but only if we could have cake afterwards. I ran her to the daycare and today, Mrs. Thomas didn't even bother talking to me since she saw I was in such a rush._

_I was about a block or two away from the school when I finally ran out of breath. Shit, shit, shit! I thought as I put my hands on my knees to take a break. I heard the squealing of tires and the whooping of a police car getting closer and closer. Great. I'm not 16, so they're going to think I was playing hooky. Just what I need on my permanent record._

_Surprisingly, the police cruiser passed right by me… followed by an ambulance. They were heading up a hill that led to only one neighborhood… mine._

_The only people that stayed home during the day there, though, was my mother and Mrs. Thomas who watched practically all the kids who weren't in school yet in our small little town._

_I was starting to fear for Gale's safety. I would have to apologize to Jaci tomorrow for not showing up at lunch. Oh, the thought of Jaci. To think that it was only yesterday she had kissed me._

_I stopped when I saw where the police were heading. Mrs. Thomas's. Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

_I nearly fell over when I figured out why they were there. In front of the house lay about seventeen bodies of little children scattered throughout the yard. If Gale was one of those bodies… let's just say I'd disappear and never be seen by anyone again._

_Despite the few weak police who tried to stop me, I ran through the front door to find Gale. I called her name a few times, but not once did I get a reply._

_Blood was everywhere. What had happened? Was there some murderer in town? Oh no, no, no… this couldn't be happening. I have to wake up. No, this can't be._

"_Thtop it Jill! Leave me alone!" I heard the scream and I knew Gale was still alive. She screamed again, but this time, no words, just a blood curdling shriek._

_I ran in the direction of her voice and it led me to the kitchen. Over by the sink stood the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. She looked about my age, a little older maybe. Her hair was an ebony color and fell just below her shoulders. She was extremely pale, palest person I had seen in my entire life, in fact. What surprised me most were her eyes… they were a very dark red. But that was the only weird thing about her. She had a very odd… presence. Like, it made me know I shouldn't be here._

"_You know, it's rather rude to stare." She said, her voice was even more amazing then the way she looked. Okay, so, now, along with a murderer in town, there was a model, too._

"_S-sorry." I said quietly, and then remembered why I was in here. "Gale?" I called again, hoping that since I had heard her scream before, she would still be alive, but it had been almost ten minutes since I heard her._

"_Don't bother." The perfect woman said in a bitter tone._

"_What?"_

"_I said, don't bother. She's dead. She tasted rather delicious, though. Your blood doesn't smell half as good as hers did, but at least it's something." She lunged at me, and I grabbed the closest thing to me on the counter; a steak knife._

_I fell backwards, but the knife was no longer in my hand, nothing was pinning me down, so I looked up. The knife was sticking out of an eye on the floor. The woman was shrieking inaudibly, I could tell. She had said something about my blood, and Gales, too. What had she meant by that?_

_I picked up Gale's limp body and ran from the house, hoping I wouldn't be followed. The police pointed their guns at me, but then they saw Gale, and they all put their weapons down. They bombarded me with questions, most of which I couldn't answer. They took me to the local clinic in one ambulance, but they kept Gale with them. I argued about that, but in the end, they won. _

_Nothing was wrong with me, the doctor said, so the police drove me home, to get a different shirt, since the one I was wearing was covered in my sisters blood, and then to school, not bothering to ask me why I wasn't there in the first place. _

"_What happened to her?" I asked the police man who was driving. He didn't say anything in reply. "Is my sister dead?" I asked with quite a bit of tone in my voice._

"_Was that the girl you were carrying?" This wasn't heading where I wanted it too, I could tell that._

_He looked in the rear-view mirror. I nodded._

"_I'm sorry…" He trailed off, and kept apologizing until we arrived at the school._

_It was still Lunch, so I bought mine and went to an empty table and sat down. I didn't eat it though. How could I? My sister was dead. __**Dead**__. I wouldn't ever see my sister again. The only one in the world that met anything to me. She was dead. I thought about running away now, since Gale was dead. There was no reason for me to stay with my mother. She hated me, but she had only disliked Gale. Why did dad have to leave my mother for another woman? It just wasn't fair. Maybe if he had never left, Gale wouldn't have ever had to go to that stupid daycare, and she would still be alive. Maybe if he hadn't left, I wouldn't be so hated at my school._

_Maybe, maybe, maybe. _

_This would get me no where. I had two choices; 1, run away, and 2 commit suicide._

_I wasn't brave enough to even consider the second option, so I would just have to run away and never come back. My mother wouldn't care. She would probably be happy that I was finally out of her life._

"_Hey, where were you this morning?" I looked up from my food, and there stood Jaci. _

"_Why the long face? Can I eat with you?" I nodded, and she sat down across from me._

"_So, where were you this morning?" She asked again. Where was I this morning? I was at a house full of dead people, mostly children and my sister was among them. A tear rolled down my cheek now that I was thinking of Gale._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" She asked._

"…_dead." Was all I said._

"_What? Who's dead?!" She asked alarmed._

"_Gale."_

"_Who's Gale?"_

"_God damn it!" I yelled and stood up. "Gale was my fucking sister! She was killed this morning, some bastard killed a three-year-old girl!" I screamed, everyone in the cafeteria stared at me, Jaci's face showed absolutely no expression. I ran out and decided that now was the time to run away, I didn't ever want see any of these people again._

_I ran for a long time until I was out of the town, by notebook and school supplies with me. Why had I taken them? I don't know; it's not like I was thinking clearly at the time._

_I sat down in the grass of an open field next to the road. How could Gale be dead? How could someone kill a little girl? How could someone kill __**all**__ of those children?_

"_Hello there." A voice almost as amazing as the woman's from this morning said, except for this one was a mans. _

_I looked up, he looked a lot like her, pale skin, and blood red eyes._

"_You know, Jill can't see as well without her right eye, but I can still see clearly, so, if you try to escape, you will fail." I stared at him. How did he…?_

"_Are you going to kill me?" I asked, my voice already sounded dead. He snickered._

"_In my own way, I guess." He grinned from ear-to-ear._

_I glared at him, "why did she kill all of those children and Mrs. Thomas?" I had to know, was there some old grudge that was being held against the old woman? If there was, why? Could it be revenge on something that had happened long ago?_

"_Because she was hungry." He simply stated as if it were obvious._

"_What?"_

"_Because. She. Was. Hungry. As I am now, but, you deserve some torture before you die. I never lose, boy. Definitely not to some mere human." Mere human? What the hell did he mean? He wasn't making any sense what-so-ever. The other girl __**ate**__ those children? But they were all still whole when I had seen them… just… bloody. "Let me explain; me and Jill, we're vampires." I laughed. _

"_You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" I chuckled, but then remembered my little sister. The only reason I had cared for life was for Gale. And now she was dead._

"_Believe what you want." He said and lunged for me, pinning me to the grass beneath me. "As much as I want to drink you dry, I'm just going to make you endure the most pain you will ever go through." He said harshly, and bit my neck. I yelped in pain and his body shook with laughter. A burning sensation started to spread out from where he bit me. The pain was unbearable, I would have rather killed myself than have this guy do it. _

_Everything started to fade and twist… was this death?_

_I woke in a forest clearing, screaming and shouting in pain. I felt as if my entire body was on fire, a fire that would never go out. This had to be Hell… is that what you get when you take care of your sister for years? Get sent to Hell? My life is the worst life in the history of terrible lives. I kept thinking as I went through the pain._

_The pain finally subsided a few days later, and for some reason, I was kind of upset about it. I now actually felt alive again… but I wanted to be dead. Dead damn it! Gale was dead, so I should be dead, too!_

_It wasn't fair… my life had to be the worst among every other living hell. I couldn't go home because I now had no home. _

_There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat and for some reason I felt that I should head back to town… so I did. _

I stopped, I shut down everything in my mind. Nothing had been worse then losing Gale, but killing the majority of the people in the town when I had first been changed had been absolutely horrible. I know I deserve to die… but, just like I was back then, I'm to big of a coward to let that happen. Not to mention that as a vampire it harder to achieve death.

I continued on working on my drawing of Bella, it was going to have to be perfect in order for my plan to work.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/NOkay, please don't kill me for the shortness, I know that this chapter isn't even 1000 words, so so so sorry... but, the next chapter will be better and all... please, bare with me a little longer, the climax of the story is arriving, and it's going to take me a lot longer to write it when it gets to that. So, here's chapter nine, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer As much as I'd like the rights to Twilight for my birthday or Christmas, I'm not going to get them, because Queen Meyer is far to greedy to share. jk about the greedy thing, but she still won't share them with me... maybe it's because I haven't asked... .  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Tearless Cries**

**E POV **

When the conversation with Carlisle ended, I closed my phone. This vampire knew _everything_ about Bella, and worst of all, Alice had had a vision of him drawing Bella. I didn't care about the history of his existence, all I cared about was that I get my Bella back, and as soon as she was, that monstrosity was going to die the most painful death, I would make it even more painful then his transformation.

He had kissed Bella earlier—I had seen it in his thoughts. But, after that, nothing came from him except, saying idiotic remarks like: _Hey, Edward, I've got your girl, and I'm not going to give her back. _And stuff like, _I'm blocking you from my thoughts, what are you going to do now?_ It just made me want to kill him all the more. This guy was such an idiot, provoke the enemy! Not such a smart idea, especially when the enemy has more vampires on his side.

Images of Bella asleep started flowing into my mind through his. She was so beautiful, and the fact that if I tried to get her back, and she might get hurt because of it, nearly killed me.

Why did Bella have to attract so much danger in her life? It seemed impossible for her to go a week without getting hurt.

Hours passed and finally Carlisle and the others arrived, waiting for them had been like rubbing salt in an open wound for a human to me. Except, worse. Much worse.

"Edward?" Esme called, when she found me—In what I thought might have been a living room a very long time ago when a family lived here—she ran an embraced me, tighter then she ever had before.

"We'll get her back, Edward, no one messes with my little sister." Emmett said, while Rosalie was looking anywhere but me. I knew she didn't hate Bella, she just… didn't want this life for her, and neither did I. But still, Rosalie didn't understand me.

Sometimes she would lash out at me and say something along the lines of; "God damn it, Edward! Quit your sulking, if you don't change her, she'll die. And if you go ahead and try to kill yourself again, then you've got another thing coming for you!"

Images of Bella were popping into Alice's mind very quickly, I knew she had to be having a vision, I mean, it was obvious since Jasper was holding her in his arms, trying to keep her from falling.

After what seemed like hours, the vision ended. Alice's visions never really made much sense to me, so I had to ask her what it was about, but Carlisle beat me to the punch.

"Alice, what is it? What have you seen?" Alice looked over to me with a sad expression on her face, she would have been crying if she were human. I almost didn't want to look into her thoughts.

Almost.

In her thoughts, Bella stood over me with a menacing look on her face, but… Bella was sobbing for me to come back right next to me… No. This couldn't be… it had to be, though. This was what that scoundrel was planning! He's drawing Bella and then he's going to use her appearance to fool me; who would hurt an angel?

Him. He would hurt Bella, and this was probably the best way to hurt her, hurting me. I still didn't like it one bit that Bella would die for me; for anyone in my family, even if it was just to not get caught or something, she was ready to throw it all away. Alice was explaining her vision through choked—tearless—sobs. When she was finished Carlisle shared his plan.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN Okay, so, this chapter might be a little confusing because it's only hours after chapter eight. Nate's drawing is completely finished, and today… is sadly one of the last days of this story. I know I promised a longer chapter… but, the next chapter is going to take me a few days to write, and it's going to be E POV, so I thought I might as well let you read what I've written.**

**Previously**

I stared at the ceiling, images forming on it. Edward, mostly. His face, his eyes. Obviously I had no idea how long it been since I last saw Carlisle… did he already go off to kill Edward? A tear ran down my cheek. No.

Carlisle wouldn't kill his own 'son'. It wasn't like him… nothing that was happening here was like him. It couldn't be. I wouldn't believe it. Please let me wake up soon, I want this nightmare to be over. I don't care if I wake up in Phoenix. As long as this God-like vampire doesn't die because of me. Just let me wake up, Edward is too perfect to be real, this _has_ to be a dream…

And the door opened, letting in far too much light that practically blinded me.

**Chapter Ten**

**Duplicates**

The door opened, letting in far too much light that practically blinded me.

"Good morning, Isabella." Someone said from the doorway. He wasn't Carlisle, I could tell that much.

It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the new light. He looked like a vampire, so I figured he was. His eyes were a dark shade of topaz, and his hair was auburn and fell to his shoulders. His face was perfect, but not in the same way Edwards was. His was sort of like a brotherly perfect. He didn't look much older then she was. In fact, he looked a bit younger.

"You're very beautiful when you're asleep, did you know that?" He said, interrupting my thoughts.

What the—? What kind of comment was that? I could feel my eyes go wide and I wanted to know what was going on. I could hear her heart racing in my ears.

"Don't be frightened, I won't harm you." He came over and took the ropes and tape off of me. Finally.

"Are," my voice sounded terrible, like someone had just used steel wool to clean my throat. It hurt to talk, but I had to know what was going on. "Are you with" I paused for a minute. "Carlisle?" As much as I wanted to, I wasn't able to sound angry when I said his name.

He laughed, "I can hardly say that." He said darkly.

"Now, Bella, can you behave?" He asked.

I only nodded, as a tear rolled down my cheek. What was going on? Why was this happening?

"Good." He patted her on the head. Bella glared, but he only laughed. "I can see why Edward actually likes you! Other than the fact that you're his La Tua Cantante."

I blinked once, and then he was gone. In front of me stood… me. But it wasn't me. The me in front of me was pretty. Her face was more defined, her eyes were… different, but beautiful. They were brown, still, though. When I finally found my voice, I asked:

"What's going on?" She ignored my question and started talking.

"Now, I'm going to go kill your precious Edward. After what he's done to me, I think he should be the one to kill you..." WHAT? I honestly had no idea what was happening, but why should Edward kill me? He loved me—or so he said, and I loved him. "But since that hasn't happened yet, I don't think that it _will_, so, you're going to kill him, no, I'm going to kill him, but he'll think I'm you! Imagine what a shock he'll find that! And then he'll watch you be turned into a vampire and live with me for the rest of eternity from hell!"

My eyes opened even wider, and my heart felt like it was about to implode with emotion.

"What's going on?" I asked again, but it was too late, she was already out of the room.

I cried, no, I sobbed, what was going on? I thought Carlisle was against Edward. Part of me was happy that he wasn't, but then I realized that Edward was in trouble, and there was no way I was going to be able to help him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/NOkay, yeah, I know, really short, but I don't want the story to end so soon... silly me... I also don't want to have to kill off one of the characters in this story, even though it's inevitable and I don't really even know how many of you are going to dislike the ending of this story, but I know it's going to be quite a few...**

**Disclaimer GUESS WHAT! I just won the rights to the Twilight series! Along with it I won the deed to Alaska, OH! And I was just voted queen of the world! OMG! Amazing huh? Too bad it's all a lie though, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from it. The only thing, well, vampire that I own is Nathaniel...**

**Chapter Eleven**

**All Plans Have Their Flaws**

**  
N POV**

"Edward!" I screamed running around the neighborhood. "EDWARD!" I screamed again—Isabella would panic, right?

I could smell him, I knew exactly where he was. My plan was perfect. Edward would be dead soon, and Isabella would be mine. She would grow to love me, I knew that that was inevitable.

**E POV**

"Edward!" Was I going insane, or did I really just hear Bella shouting my name? "EDWARD!" Okay, I wasn't going insane, there was no why I could imagine this.

"BELLA?!" I shouted in question, running out the door. Alice ran out right behind me.

_Edward, no! It's a trap! That's not Bella! _She shouted in her thoughts. And for the first time ever, I could hear Bella's thoughts, too. No, not Bella's thoughts, Nates thoughts.

_I can smell him. I know exactly where he is. My plan is perfect. Edward will be dead soon, and Isabella will be mine. She'll grow to love me, I just know it, it's impossible for her to not._

A ferocious growl escaped my chest. How dare he take the form of Bella. _My_ Bella.

**Esmes POV**

"Emmett, Rosalie, you go catch up to Edward and tell him to come back to here so him and I can go get Bella." Emmett and Rose both nodded. And ran off to find him, which wasn't hard.

Edward was back within a few moments. "I'm going to kill him!" I kept hearing him mutter.

_Not now Edward, you can't, not now. Carlisle and the others will take care of that, you and I need to go get Bella—immediately._ I thought every time I heard him say that.

Finally we were there, at the house where Bella was being held. It was up on a hill, and the inside was ridiculously messy. Blood stains were everywhere; only one event could sum up what had happened here. A massacre. A massacre by a vampire.

**R POV**

_God damn it, Edward! Go back to the house with Esme! You two are going to go get Bella!_ Edward turned to look at me immediately after I said that and ran back to the house in a furry.

**E POV**

It looked like it had happened at least a decade ago, but that didn't stop my worries, I know I had seen it once before, but that didn't mean anything. Not to me.

I ran down the stairs and knocked down the door that Bella was behind. "Bella." I said almost inaudibly. There she lay, asleep on the old couch, her face stained with tear trails.

I rushed to her and ran my fingers through her hair. "Bella, Bella, please wake up!" Her breathing deep and regular for a sleeping human, but I had to know she was okay, I needed to hear it from her that she was okay.

**B POV**

I heard a musical voice in my dream calling my name and telling me to wake up. The strange thing was that I actually _recognized _the voice, and because of it, I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to keep hearing Edwards voice.

"Edward, I think she better sleep." Another musical voice said. Okay, there was no way I could get both Esme and Edwards voices perfect in my dream, so I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh god, you're okay." Edward exclaimed, kissed me on the forehead, picked me up bridal style and ran me out of the windowless room.

And right in front of the door stood the one person I didn't expect to be there. Me.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay, short, I know, sorry. I just got back from camping yesterday, and I left on Saturday morning... guess what! I had this finished on Sunday! Can you believe that? Not the chapter, I mean, but the ENTIRE story! I was so happy. And then... we went to the lake, and my sister ruined the notebook I had it in! NOOOOO!!!! . So yeah... I had it finished and was going to type it up today... but, seeing as I can't now... I won't be and it's going to take a while to write it again. So so so so so sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, too! Oh, and also one for Swapped!**

R&R please! I'd appreciate it!  


**Disclaimer As much as I want to own it; I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Not-So-Happy Reunion**

**N POV**

It was all I could do to not try to attack the five vampires running straight to me, so, I did the one thing I thought would work best; shape shifted.

The form I took was that of an old shadow I had drawn years ago, back when I was human, when my father still lived with me and my mother. Before Gale died, before she was even born. This shadow was the whole reason I wanted to become an artist, because my father had praised me for how well it had been drawn.

I knew instantly why there were only five vampires in front of me, and noticed that it was Edward and the heart faced woman—I forget her name—that were missing. I knew precisely where they were. My plan was definitely falling to pieces.

I ran as fast as I around the neighborhood. The neighborhood I had grown up in. I hadn't been here in over ten years… but I still knew where everything was and which way I could go to lose the five vampires that were after me. That wanted me dead. I didn't blame them; I wanted me dead, too.

But, Edward had to die first, and then _maybe_ I'd let them kill me… that is, if Bella had died with Edward, if not, I would escape and take her with me.

I made my way through alleys, backyards, up and over houses, until I finally lost them. Now all I had to do was turn the corner and arrive at where Mrs. Greene had lived and watched the children of the city a decade ago.

It had been the perfect place to keep Bella; her scent mixed with those of the blood on the walls. I had thought the Cullens would never find her there. I had mistakenly misjudged Edward, it wouldn't happen again, well, not after this, at least. He would be dead soon, that much I was sure about.

I ran through the door and made it to the stairs when I saw that I hadn't been to late.

There stood Edward, Bella, and the heart faced woman. A look of fear spread across young Isabella Swans face, that of rage and hatred on Edwards, and loss on the womans face.

"Get out of my way." Edward said through gritted teeth.

He knew what I wanted, and I wouldn't leave without my goals being completed. I remembered his "talent" and how Bella was so caring. This ought to be fun. A mischievous grin spread across my face.

I pictured Bella in some of the most obscene ways I could, and I could almost feel the growl building in his chest throughout the house.

He handed Bella off to the heart faced woman and told her to leave faster then I thought possible. Even for a vampire. Sure enough, they were gone.

Another one of my plans wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to, great.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay, not one of my longer chapters, sorry sorry sorry... . It's like... 900 words only... sorry. Oh well... it's something. Sorry it took so long, though. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Chaos In Forks**

**Charlies POV**

**--Nine days after Bellas disappearance--**

I paced the living room, not knowing what else to do. Renee and Phil were sitting at the table in the kitchen. I could hear Phil trying to comfort her, he was lucky. He got to be with her. As much as I wanted to be, I couldn't be jealous at the moment, I had to think of Bella, she had to be safe.

If Edward had taken her… I don't know what I'd do when I got a hold of him. He had disappeared soon after Bells had, and then the rest of the Cullens had vanished, too. If this was an abduction by them…

If, if, if. That's all I could think of. If. One thing I knew for sure, though; Isabella had to be alive, if she wasn't, the world might as well stop turning.

The phone rang and I rushed to answer it, hoping it might be Bella. It wasn't, but it was Billy, he wanted to know if I wanted him to send some of the La Push boys out to look for her again, but this time widen the search grounds. I thanked him and said that that would be great, although nothing was great with my only child missing.

"—find her soon, babe, they will." Phil said, hugging Renee close as they stood up. "Hey, uh, Charlie?" I looked up at Phil, he was looking at me as if I were a hurt pet, it was sickening. I immediately straightened.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice rough, and not what I had expected.

"I'm going to take Renee to go get some lunch, would… would you like to join us?" I could tell by his voice that this wasn't really an invitation.

"No, I'll stay here, someone needs to stay to see if there's any news." "Alright then, c'ya later." After they were gone, I was left thinking: what a terrible, terrible step father…

It was dark outside when I woke up to hear the phone ringing. I picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, this is Esme Cullen." "Uh, hi, sorry, but I can't talk right now Esme, we need to keep the lines clear, just in case anyone finds some new news on where Isabella is." Why was she calling right now? She knew Bella was missing. She should know we would need the lines clear! I stood up and started pacing the living room—again, I could nearly see the carpet becoming warn in the section I had been pacing for the past few days.

"Charlie, that's why I'm calling." I silent for a minute, about ready to hang up, but then finally processed her words.

"You… you-know-where-Bella-is?!" I asked in an anxious tone. The night before Bella had gone missing, and when I had checked on her over a week ago, lying asleep in her bed, window closed, with a smile on her sleeping face, mumbling words in her sleep, her _boyfriends'_ name being among those words, and in the morning… her window open, and looked like there had been quite a struggle there. **A/N An unmentioned part in Nates plan, to make it look like Edward had taken Bella, which was why Edward was down in the police station in one of the first few chapters, one of the only successful parts of his plan.**

"Yes Charlie, we found her, she's with me now."

"She is?! Is she okay?! Let me talk to her immediately!" She had been found, at last. I felt so happy, Bella had been found. Phil walked through the door at that moment, supporting a depressed and tired looking Renee, whose eyes immediately darted to me, and then the phone. _Who is it? _She mouthed. I ignored her, verifying that Bella was okay was much more important at the moment.

"Yes, she's with me. But she's in sort of a… state of shock. I don't really know how to explain it: I'm not the doctor in the family, I'm very sorry, I'm near Salem now, she was left in the middle of nowhere, I know I should've called 9-1-1 as soon as I found her, but I didn't think of that, and I think she really needs a doctor. There's a minor cut just above her eye, and she's pretty bruised and scratched and—" I had to cut her off, she sounded as if she was about to cry, and so was I, but I was crying tears of joy. Shock, bruises, scratches, and minor cut… Bella was alive.

"Esme, it's alright, take her to the closest hospital you can find, I'll get there as fast as I can. And, please stay by her side for me and tell her that Phil, Renee, and I are coming and will be there soon. As soon as you get to the hospital, let me know which one you're at." "Okay, Charlie, I will."

_Click_

Renee was practically bouncing four feet at a time. "Someone-found-her? They-found-Bella?!" I nodded, not trusting my voice, knowing that it would sound terrible. "Esme found her and is near Salem, she's taking her to a hospital there." "Salem… that's in… Oregon isn't it?" Phil asked. I nodded, and so did Renee.

"We'll take the cruiser, come on." The moment was becoming awkward, and I knew I had to get to Bella, I didn't give a damn that the drive would take hours, only one thing mattered: Bella was safe.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! It's short!!! Not even 500 words... . I couldn't make it longer and I thought it was well written... Next chapter is this chapter in Nates POV. . I NEARLY CRIED WRITING THIS! And, no doubt, I will cry writing the next chapter. I think this chapter actually swears more then any of the others... lol, and it's the shortest.**

**DisclaimerYou know it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**E POV**

I'd managed my way out of the old bloodstained house and out into the street without much of a scratch from the insulting excuse for an existence.

_Come on, Edward, you couldn't really hurt me when I'm wearing your girlfriends face._ Nathaniel smirked and at that point, I knew it was true. Isabella was my weak spot, and what I had said to her before was, indeed, true. Bella _would_ be the death of me.

But not the death of Rosalie.

_God damn it, Edward, don't just stand there! DO something! Don't. Make. Me. Do. All. The. Work. For. Your. GIRLFRIEND!_

Rosalie immediately jumped into motion when she saw Nathaniel and I, biting down hard on his shoulder.

_Time for some __real__ fun, now Edward, watch and __learn_

Emmet—not so long after Rosalie—delivering what would've been a fatal blow to the boys ribs if he had been human. Jasper was suddenly next to me and I could feel rage pouring off of me, well, it _was_ about damn time. But still, he was using his powers to make me _kill_ such a creature, I turned to glare at him.

_Sorry, dude, you know you needed it, besides, you know more then any of us about what he's done to Bella, can you really let him live after this? After torturing you, Charlie, AND Bella?_

I lunged at Nathaniel and started tearing at him with my teeth, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice... when did she get here? I hadn't even heard her approaching. The rage spilt over once more, and I could feel Nathaniel ending his failure of a struggle.

_I never… painful… I'll see… Jaci._

And then it was over, there was no way he could reassemble himself now, not even with one of his drawings. It was painful to see him like this—he still looked like Bella, the blue tanktop was sticking to the venom being released from the cuts and gashes all over him, the blue shorts looking more like a mini _mini_ skirt.

He was in pieces now, and the rage was dying down. Emmett grabbed a matchbox out of his coat pocket and lit one, throwing it down on the body of the boy. And for the third time in the past year, for the third time in my _existence_, I witnessed the burning of a vampire.

"I just _love_ the smell of achievement at sunset." Emmett shouted, Rosalie laughed, but Jasper, Alice, and myself just glared. How in the world could those two be happy about this? They had just killed a boy, one who had acted much, much younger then them, and… who what was Jaci? Some things I guess I'll just never know.

I ran as fast as I could on the road, following the scent of rubber tires and gasoline, making my way to Salem, my way to Bella.

* * *

**AN NATE! MY NATE!!! TTTT I'm so sad... One last chapter with him, though, and then back to Forks. TTTT NATE!!!! Cries**


	16. Authors Note 2

**AN Alright, so, there's been some misunderstanding, people thought that there was only one Salem, and it was in Massachusetts. Well, I know that there is a Salem, Massachusetts, but there's also a Salem, Oregon, and I've been there (visiting relatives). So, I thought I'd just let you all know that I really do know what I'm talking about, and I'm not just confused when it comes to geography, here's a map that shows Salem, Oregon on it.**

**www.blm.gov/or/districts/salem/images/SalemPopUpMap.jpg**

**Chapter fifteen I promise will be up later today, so sorry for everyone who thought that this was actually the next chapter, but I promise, this'll be the last AN! Well, the last AN outside of a chapter...  
**


	17. Chapter 15

**AN Sorry it took so long... well, A LOT shorter ****than**** usual... but I said I'd have this up yesterday... sorry, anyway, as I promised, this chapter is longer ****than**** the last, but it kind of is chapter fourteen... just in ****Nathaniel's**** POV... I'm so sad... :((( So yeah... if you really felt the urge to and you're reading this chapter before fourteen as you shouldn't be, it doesn't really matter, though, chapter fifteen and fourteen have all the same content in them, just different POVs, and in this one, Nate's going to have a few flash backs... after all, he is my favorite and I really don't want him to die, so he'll probably seen in some more of my fanfics in the future. (Twilight ones that is.)**

**Oh yeah, and, just a heads up, my next story will either be a Tuck Everlasting fanfic, or a Maximum Ride one, so, if you haven't read those books and you REALLY like my stories... PLEASE READ MAXIMUM RIDE (All three) AND TUCK EVERLASTING!!!**

**But, if you don't like my writing that much in order to read those books (or you already have read them)**** no need to (re)read them. **

**ONE FINAL ATTEMPT TO MAKE EVERYONE FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BELOVED NATHANIEL!!! **

**Disclaimer NO DER!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Nate's POV**

Edward was faster than most other vampires, this, I was just starting to figure out. He ran out of the hallway, at first I guess he might have run back into the basement room, but he wasn't there. I quickly followed the intoxicating (to a human) scent known as Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and found him outside, in the middle of the street. Rain was pouring like none other, as if it would be the last rain ever, as if the clouds must disperse every raindrop in their contents. He looked lethal, but as soon as he saw me... well, me as Isabella Marie Swan, his face dropped.

His love was going to demolish his. Isabella was going to kill him, and he wasn't about to harm me in any way imaginable as long as I looked precisely like his girlfriend.

The next thing I knew I was being attacked by a goddess, she bit deep into my shoulder, making me cringe in pain. And if you think you've seen someone extremely buff, think again, compared to this vampire, your guy's a toothpick His fist plunged deep into my ribs, almost puncturing my iron skin, and nearly breaking my steel ribs. I let out a single grunt of pain before I was attacked by three more vampires, suddenly feeling almost the exact same amount of rage I had when I had seen Gale as just a lifeless, rotting, bloodless corpse. More rage then I had felt since_ I_ murdered Jaci.

People say that when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes, they also say that it's painless because you're too focused on the images you're seeing.

Both are completely _false_.

The pain was infinite and nonstop, and the only parts of my life that I was seeing were the here-and-now, and about a year or two before I became a vampire. I could see perfectly the red blouse Jaci had worn, how there had been a hole in the right knee of her fading black jeans, her smile, her eyes...

Her vanity.

And that was when I realized that I had never really love Jaci, I had just loved being in the spotlight... but I _had_ loved Bella.

Bella had been completely selfless when I had taken her away from her home, her family, and her friends. She seemed to have only cared about if her father was okay.

And then there was Jaci.

_--Flashback--_

_About a year and a half before Nate was a vampire_

_(Nates POV still) _

_I had jus__t dropped Gale off at Mrs. Thoma__s__'s__ house, ten minutes early. __I had been thinking about running away or committing suicide lately. My mother had become a terrible monster once she and dad were divorced, but, if I left, my mother would be the one ceasing Gales cries, with beatings most likely--or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would favor Gale more then she had me... I doubted it. I wished my father had fought for custody, but he hadn't, and I hadn't heard from him in years, so I presumed he didn't care about me. About either of his children._

_It was raining, as it __always__ did, so when I arrived at the school, I was basically drenched. __Sophomores__, juniors__, and __seniors__ all pointed and laughed at me as I walked down the halls._

_"Well would you look at that?" A boy snickered from behind me. I kept walking forward, towards my locker. "HEY KID!" I continued walking __forward;__ there were multiple kids at this school. "You look like you were practically drowned!" A boy quite a ways behind boomed in laughter. I looked over my shoulder to see who was making all these comments behind me. About seven, maybe nine guys. Loads bigger __than__ me, like all they ever did was lift weights. So I returned to walking forward, that is, until something hit me in the back of the head--really hard. _

_Instinctively, my hand rushed to the back of my head as it throbbed I whipped around, there stood one of the guys from the group. "When I'm talking to you, twerp," he spat, "I expect you to fucking__ listen!" The other boys laughed, but abruptly stopped when they saw some teachers __walking down the hall towards the boys. "You got lucky this time, kid, but you won't again, Little G here's going to be keeping an eye on you from now on." He smirked, poking his thumb over his shoulder towards one of the biggest of the group. __C'ya__ around then." __And they all walked off._

_I turned around to find a girl with red hair staring at me from her locker with a concentrated expression on her face. She grabbed some books off the top shelf, slammed the locker shut, and walked over towards me, as I walked in her general direction since my English class was just down that hall. "Hi, uh... I heard what those guys said to you, and I think you ought to know... you really shouldn't mess with them. __The__y__ mean what they say." __She said quietly to me and continued walking down the hall. The teachers that had been walking down the hall were gathered outside of a classroom down the hall a bit now, but as I looked back at the red headed girl, I watched them all change their gazes from __humorous__ towards __each other__, to pitiful towards the girl. One of the teachers said something and they all looked in my direction and shook their heads. "Poor girl, that Vict--" One said loud enough for me to hear, but as I sped up towards my English class the conversing teachers were quickly out of range. _

_What the hell had I done? Absolutely nothing that I knew of. _

_"Good morning students," came an __administrator's__ voice over the __intercom__. "I hope you all had a magnificent weekend!" Heh, yeah right. __"Applications for this year's musical (Phantom of the Opera) will be available as of lunch, so everybody start practicing your a__c__ cap__pel__la and acting skills! __Auditions will be held next Thursday, so be prepared..." I quit listening as of then, staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever met, her name was Jaci, and I had gone to school with her for years. Never once had I really talked to her, unless helping her in our art history class all throughout middle school counts. She probably doesn't even remember who I am..._

_I passed by quickly and silently, and, unsurprisingly, unnoticed. Jaci was too busy telling her friends how she was bound to get the part of Christene and was precisely like the character, except that she was far more gorgeous._

And now all that made me wonder... I had never loved Jaci... but who _was_ the red headed girl? I couldn't recall tasting her blood, let alone see her since that day.

_The day Gale died._

_(Yup, still Nates.) __  
(Clips from Chapter Eight)_

"_Thtop it Jill! Leave me alone!" I heard the scream and I knew Gale was still alive. She screamed again, but this time, no words, just a blood curdling shriek._

_I ran in the direction of her voice and it led me to the kitchen. Over by the sink stood the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. She looked about my age, a little older maybe. Her hair was an ebony color and fell just below her shoulders. She was extremely pale, palest person I __had seen in my entire life, in fact. What surprised me most were her eyes… they were a very dark red. But that was the only weird thing about her. She had a very odd… presence. Like, it made me know I shouldn't be here._

"_You know, it's rather rude to stare." She said, her voice was even more amazing then the way she looked. Okay, so, now, along with a murderer in town, there was a model, too._

"_S-sorry." I said quietly, and then remembered why I was in here. "Gale?" I called again, hoping that since I had heard her scream before, she would still be alive, but it had been almost ten minutes since I heard her._

"_Don't bother." The perfect woman said in a bitter tone._

"_What?"_

"_I said, don't bother. She's dead. She tasted rather delicious, though. Your blood doesn't smell half as good as hers did, but at least it's something." She lunged at me, and I grabbed the closest thing to me on the counter; a steak knife._

_I fell backwards, but the knife was no longer in my hand, nothing was pinning me down, so I looked up. The knife was sticking out of an eye on the floor. The woman was shrieking inaudibly, I could tell. She had said something about my blood, and Gales, too. What had she meant by that?_

_I picked up Gale's limp body and ran from the house, hoping I wouldn't be followed. The police pointed their guns at me, but then they saw Gale, and they all put their weapons down. They bombarded me with questions, most of which I couldn't answer. They took me to the local clinic in one ambulance, but they kept Gale with them. I argued about that, but in the end, they won. _

_Nothing was wrong with me, the doctor said, so the police drove me home, to get a different shirt, since the one I was wearing was covered in my sisters blood, and then to school, not bothering to ask me why I wasn't there in the first place. _

"_What happened to her?" I asked the police man who was driving. He didn't say anything in reply. "Is my sister dead?" I asked with quite a bit of tone in my voice._

"_Was that the girl you were carrying?" This wasn't heading where I wanted it too, I could tell that._

_He looked in the rear-view mirror. I nodded._

"_I'm sorry…" He trailed off, and kept apologizing until we arrived at the school._

"_Hello there." __A voice almost as amazing as the woman's from this morning said, except for this one was that of a __man._

_I looked up, he looked a lot like her, pale skin, and blood red eyes._

"_You know, Jill can't see as well without her right eye, but I can still see clearly, so, if you try to escape, you will fail." I stared at him. How did he…?_

"_Are you going to kill me?" I asked, my voice already sounded dead. He snickered._

"_In my own way, I guess." He grinned from ear-to-ear._

_I glared at him, "why did she kill all of those children and Mrs. Thomas?" I had to know, was there some old grudge that was being held against the old woman? If there was, why? Could it be revenge on something that had happened long ago?_

"_Because she was hungry." He simply stated as if it were obvious._

"_What?"_

"_Because. She. Was. Hungry. As I am now, but, you deserve some torture before you die. I never lose, boy. Definitely not to some mere human." Mere human? What the hell did he mean? He wasn't making any sense what-so-ever. The other girl __**ate**__ those children? But they were all still whole when I had seen them… just… bloody. "Let me explain; me and Jill, we're vampires."_

_Seven months before Nathaniel became a Vampire._

_"Gale," I whispered to my baby sister quietly. It was a Saturday and the sun was shining, the sky was clear for the first time in quite a long time. "No get up." She yawned, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter until her nose was wrinkled up, too. After some long protests, I finally managed to have her dressed and outside._

_As soon as we were off our property, Gale reached for my hand, as usual. Her short blonde hair was pulled up in two sections on the lower part of the back of her head, as she had requested, was going wild in the wind. Her Winnie the Pooh sweater clung tight to her body, she was definitely growing out of it. "Where going?" She asked, tugging on the sleeve of my brown sweater._

_"The park by the elementary, how about that?" I asked, looking down at her. She scrunched up her face as she usually did when she thought and shook her head. "No park. Treeth?" She tilted her head to one side. At this point, we had come to an abrupt stop, I, not wanting her to fall down while looking at me and talking and end up with a scraped knee or something. But there were loads of trees around here _

_"Trees?" I asked._

_She shrugged and pointed towards the local wood which was about a mile away from where we stood. "Oh, the wood." I sighed, and we both started towards the wood._

_At the end of the day._

_Mother was out of the house when Gale and I returned from the wood, she was probably at the bar or some new job. "Gale, what do you want for dinner?" The usual question asked in the evening if it was just the two of us, and it always had a differ__ent answer. She shrugged, "Ath__k Jill." Jill?_

_"Who's Jill?" I asked, curiosity entering my mind. "My frien__d, der," She laughed. "Jill wanth pizza, with cheethe and pepperoni—oh and red th__tuff, too!" She smiled so much she had to close her eyes to smile wider. "Alright then, so I'll call Dominoes, then."_

_When the pizza arrived, I pai__d the guy fourteen dollars and forty three cents and two dollars as a tip and brought the pizza to the kitchen to rind three chairs pulled up to the table. I didn't ask. Gale eyed the Italian pie greedily and grabbed a piece immediately, accidentally cutting her finger along the cardboard box. She dropped the pizza on the table and put her finger in her mouth, tasting the little drops of blood. "I'll get you a band aid." I told her and went into my bedroom where I kept the first aid kit and pulled out a band aid and went back out to Gale._

_Tears streamed down her face as she mumbled something incoherent, as her finger was in her mouth. I rushed over to her and tried to pull her hand away from her face, to get her finger out of her mouth, but she fought back with fear in her eyes. "Gale, __sweetie__, I need to put a band aid on your finger." She shook her head. "Jill mwon't mwet mwe." She sobbed. My eyes widened, who was Jill, and what was she doing to my sister? She closed her eyes and her body went limp for a moment. _

_Several moments._

_I made to the phone to call 911 quickly, but then heard Gale giggling and talking in gibberish. _

_As I went back, everything seemed back to normal as she picked up her pizza with her other hand, holding her hand with her cut finger out to me. Her finger no longer looked like it had just a __slice;__ it looked as if she had tried to devour her finger. I wrapped the sticky little bandage around her small, index finger, a concerned expression stitched to my face, as if it would never leave. "Gale __sweetie__, you'll need to not do that again, okay?" She cocked her head to the side._

_"Do what?" _

_Could she honestly not know what I was talking about? No, she had to know. "Gale, who's Jill?" She smiled, pizza sauce splattered on her mouth. "I told you! Jill my friend!" She laughed and licked the sauce off her mouth and f__inished her piece of pizza. "I th__leepy, me and Jill __are gonna go th__leep now, 'kay?" I nodded and she walked down the hall and to the right, entering her __bedroom. I heard the gate of the crib slam down as she unlatched it and climbed in. If I had the money for it (and the space) Gale would be sleeping in a little bed. And if I had more money than that, she wouldn't even be sleeping in this house, and neither would I._

But now I realized that day _was_ the day when Jill infiltrated my sisters' mind. She had never acted like that before, nor use the name Jill. Had I not taken her into the local wood… maybe I wouldn't be in this position right now… and maybe Gale would still be alive.

_The morning of Gales death._

_(Gales POV)__  
(I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS FOR SO LONG!!!)__  
(Mother is God in the eyes of a child… but what if the brother plays the role of the mother?)  
(Gale's a very... special child because of Jill, she's become very smart in such a short time because of her 'imaginary' friend.) _

_As I looked to my big brother, I smiled. As much as Jill didn't like him, I did._

_"But, Gale, he doesn't. Like. You! __**I**__, on the other hand, care about you __**dearly**__ and would absolutely hate it if you were to ever be harmed." Jill told me, but for some reason, Nate couldn't hear her. I wondered why, was he just ignoring her? It seemed like he didn't like her... _

_"Gale, what do you want for-crap! We're late! Sorry sweetie, we're both going to have to skip breakfast today, sorry." Nate said as he handed me my coat. No breakfast? Oh well, I'll live._

_"He's not taking good care of you, Gale." Jill told me. _

_"Yeth he ith." I said in response._

_"What, Gale/" My brother looked down at me with his kind eyes, making me grin._

_"Nothing." He didn't like it when I mentioned Jill... I don't know why, maybe it was because he didn't know her, and he'd taught me not to talk to strangers..._

_"No, it's because he's **jealous**." Jealous? What's that? "You know, jealous. When someone wishes that they could have the same thing as someone else, in this case, it's how close you and I are. How I can talk to you and you alone from such a far distance, but I'm coming down to see you again today. While you're at Mrs. Thomas's, alright?" My smile widened and I nodded. I loved seeing Jill, though I had only seen her twice before, once in the wood, and the next time at night she had came through my window to say hello. She was SOOO pretty, it made me wish I was her... oh, that must be what jealousy is then. "And I'll also be bringing a friend of mine, his name's James." _

_"Cool." I exclaimed, Nate casting another look down at me as we walked down to Mrs Thomas's. My brother was so amazing... I couldn't believe he was related to the witch we live with._

_I sat on the swing outside and waited for Jill's arrival anxiously, but doubting that she would actually come. That was my brothers motto, 'Expect the worst, that way, when the news comes, you'll either have known it was coming--or be overly joyed.' "What a stupid way to phrase it." The voice didn't come from my head, and I hadn't noticed the shadow, well, because, there wasn't one--it was cloudy. I jumped off the swing and turned around. "JILL!" I exclaimed, hugging my friend. "I'm kind of disappointed in you, Gale... doubting me like that; I thought you knew I was your friend."_

_"Gale, lunch tim--I'm sorry, who are you?" Mrs. Thomas asked, walking towards me and Jill. I smiled. "The'th my friend! Didn't Nate tell you about her? The'th come to vithit me!" Mrs. Thomas narrowed her gaze on Jill. "This is a closed premisice, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Gales guardian told me nothing about your arrival, so you are not allowed here." She said firmly, I glared at her as she turned her back on us and walked back into the house... she came back with a gun. My eyes widened, my brother included guns in many of his drawing where he held it to his head... I didn't see why, though. He said guns hurt people really really bad. "Leave." She ordered Jill. Jill just stood there. _

_There was a bang, and then something like CHINK! Or something like that... the bullet bounced off of Jill my eyes followed it to when it dug into a tree. "Wow." I mused, then looked up at where Jill had just been... but she was laying on top of Mrs. Thomas... "Jill, you know fightingth bad!" I cried, I could see red stuff coming out of Mrs. Thomas's neck. I hit Jill hard on the back and she was off of Mrs. Thomas in a flash. Mrs. Thomas was shrieking, and quickly ran inside, stumbling along the way, red stuff covering the front and neck of her shirt. "Jill? What'th going on?" I looked up at my friend... she looked... Insane. An emotion entered my brain..._

_Fear._

_Jill was scary, frightening, like a monster out of one of the movies I had seen once when Nate was home late from work. I ran into the house and saw Mrs. Thomas sleeping on the floor, all the other kids around her crying, some running around screaming. "What'th going on?" I poked one of the boys in front of me, I think his name's Fredrick... oh well, doesn't matter._

_The boy turned around and screamed, hurting my ears, he pointed above me, I looked back. _

_"Hello Gale." Jill greeted me without moving her lips. _

_"Jill, what'th going on? No one'th telling me!" I narrowed my eyes, but Jill wasn't acting like herself, her eyes made her look like she was craving something kinda like... like... like chocolate! Like when Nate thrives to draw something new! Only it was an evil look... not like chocolate or new drawings, like the want to inflict pain upon someone else. I ran._

_I ran to the kitchen, Nate had taught me all about the dangers of kitchen utensils, and Jill had taught me the high points of dangerous items and one of them was that they could be used as great defense mechanisms._

_ I quickly climbed on to the counter--only to be snatched off of the cooking surface and swooped into Jills arms. _

_"And to think you would've been such a cute, cute daughter." She tsked. _

_"Thtop it, put me down." I stated firmly. Nate had taught me that if I stated the problem and told a person to stop and they didn't, it was harassment, and harassment was against the law and someone could be arrested for breaking the law._

_"Ex_cuse_ me?" Jill sounded like one of those girls you see on TV all the time, the ones that got all that I could ever want, but they themselves want more. She twisted my wrist all the way to the right, I heard a snap and then the pain message signaled off in my brain._

_"Thtop it Jill, leave me alone!" I shrieked, barring my teeth and squeezing my eyes tight together. A force of pain hit my neck and I shrieked even louder... louder... louder... lou-._

_And then the pain was gone, everything was gone. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even hear anything... One thing I knew for a fact now._

_This is death. _

I don't know where that memory came from, maybe it didn't exist for me, maybe it did, but if I was dying, and that was what Gale, my baby sister Gale had felt when she was dying... this was nothing. Before this, I had never known what Gale had gone through, how painful her life really had been. But I'll see her again soon, and I'll see Jaci, too. I'll apologize for everything I put her through, and then tell her that I never... really... loved...

And everything disappeared, except for my burning hate for James, and burning passion for Bella...

My death would lead me no where near Gale, I was on a straight road to hell._  
_


	18. Chapter 16

**AN Sorry this took so long… I had this chapter mostly finished… but I typed it up on my sister's account and then she deleted it (her account, not the chapter)…Okay, well, anyways, here's chapter sixteen. As always, please R&R Also, don't kill me for the shortness, I'll update faster than I did last time… and even faster if a get lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer, do I honestly have to **_**tell**_** you I'm not Stephenie Meyer?**

* * *

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**B POV**

The low hum in the room, I realized, was not my computer back at home. I could feel something taped down to the inside of my elbow, and then I finally came to all my senses. I was in a hospital. I sat up quickly, and then lay back down in pain. My head throbbed like none other, as if I had just bashed it into a thick wall of bricks.

Renee was asleep in a plastic chair next to me… RENEE! What was she doing here? And what was I doing here? Was this another one of that sick vampire's illusions? I let out a low whimper, and immediately in came Esme. Had the vampire been able to change into multiple people at once? Wait… how would he know who my mother was? 'Esme' began to walk closer to me, at a slow, human, speed.

"Bella," She addressed me quietly. "Bella, you're okay, you're safe now. We got you away from Nathaniel. Stay down so you don't hurt your head, okay? I'm going to go get Phil and Charlie from the cafeteria… the two poor men; they look like they haven't eaten anything this week… well, Phil doesn't, but Charlie does…" She walked out of the room before I could even say anything back to her.

I looked over to Renee; her face was stained with tears. I wondered how long she had been here beside me. "Mom?" My voice cracked, as if I hadn't had anything to drink in ages—I felt like that, too. "Mom?" I croaked again. This time Renee's eyes opened.

"Mornin' Bella." She mumbled (clearly still mostly unconscious), and her eyes drooped back down like heavy weights underwater. I smiled, silly Renee, it was just like her to forget current situations. Moments passed before her eyes shot open and questions flew out of her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

**(Hardest part for me to write right here, because I am far from good at mother-daughter conversations. xD)** "Oh my god! Isabella, what happened? Who took you? Did they hurt you? If they did tell me! We need to know everything that happened. God, I sound like a freaking detective… and that's your dad's job! Well… no it's not, he's just a cop, but they are similar, I guess, well, not really but—" I swear, Renee could just go on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and—you get the point.

"Mom, I'm alright, really." I put both my hands up, the IV tugging at the inside of my elbow, so I set my arms back down. My voice didn't sound very strong, still raspy. She looked at me doubtingly… I've never been the best liar, but with all these secrets I have to keep, I'm getting better—not that that's a good thing or anything. Just then, Charlie walked in trailed by Esme and Phil. He was grinning ear to ear, but his eyes had a worrying glint in them.

"Bells!" He sounded like a six year old on Christmas morning. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed than Renee. "Hey sweetie," He said as he brushed the hair away from my face. Phil stood over in the corner quietly, and I knew why. He was a great guy and all, but with the current circumstances it would be kind of… awkward.

We talked for a while, well, mostly Esme, Renee, and Charlie did, Phil and I pitching in a comment every now and then. When the doctor came in to tell everyone he needed to run some tests for a while and he needed them all to leave, I nearly lost my breath. Esme had just gone outside to use her cell phone to see when Edward and the others would be getting here.

Dr. Noll was pale, really pale. His eyes were a yellowish shade of green, too. Renee, Phil, and Charlie left the room without a complaint, only sad looks in their eyes when I told them to go grab a bite downstairs. "So, Isabella, is everything feeling okay? Any sore spots?" I pointed to my throat and explained how it hurts to talk quickly. He injected something into my arm shortly after, probably a sleeping medicine. I was fearful to slip into unconsciousness, what if Dr. Noll was a vampire? What if he was working with the Volturi? But then again… he wasn't as beautiful as the average vampire, sure he was attractive as a human, but not as a vampire.

When I awoke, I heard a soft hum in my ear. Not just the hum of the machines in the room, but the hum of my lullaby. And there were only two people on this planet that know it, and I wasn't the one humming it. I dared not open my eyes, for if I did and Edward wasn't there, I could only guess how depressed that would make me. But at the same time I yearned to see his topaz eyes… or would they be black? Which was better disappointment in not trying, or disappointment in not seeing? Both were pretty equal.

Suddenly something was different then it was a moment ago… what happened to my lullaby? Why did it stop? "Bella, are you awake?" An angelic voice whispered. My eyes whipped open, and I felt my heart nearly fly out of my chest. Disappointment of not trying seemed worse right now since my beloved angel's face was hovering just above mine.

I couldn't help but grin and whisper his name. "Edward," I'd gone so long without seeing him. I'd missed him so much; I couldn't believe that that other vampire had actually… the other vampire! What had happened? Where were the others? Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie?

* * *

**AN Alright, I know this was a much needed update… it's been over a month, sorry. There will be two more chapters after this (excluding the bonus chapters at the end.), even though I said that last time. I'll try to get chapter seventeen up later today, but, hey, no guarantees.**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN Surprisingly, I think I might actually have Edward in character this time… what do y'all think? Let me know in your reviews, 'keh? ISN'T THIS AMAZING?!?! Two updates in twenty four hours!!! Woohoo! I had so much fun writing this chapter… I put my version of how Renee and Charlie met in here, too… it just kinda fit, I guess, anyhow, I'd really honestly LOVE to hear your comments on this… also, I think I might start another story all about Charlie and Renee, you know, like, before the divorce. What do you think? Let me know in your reviews!**

**Amazingly, though, I wrote this all in like, two hours! OMG! AMAZING! Am I bragging? Hell yeah! I'm happy… I don't think I've ever written a chapter for Secret Plans faster… hahahaha… yay… I'm happy.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**E POV**

I watched her closely, no one would ever touch my Bella again I wouldn't let them. I'd never let her out of my sight. I'd hunt only when she was safe and I knew for a fact she would be. I'd leave at least two of my family with her when I left, making sure they get there before I leave.

I looked up at the clock for a moment. It was nearly four in the morning; Charlie was bound to wake up soon. He had bought a blanket from the store down in the lobby meant to be for 'get well soon' presents when you forgot to get one, and spread it out to sleep on it. Every now and then a nurse or the doctor would come in and see him, but it was just ordinary to them, they saw that everyday.

When I looked back to Bella, fear spread across her face, she seemed to have taken no notice of her sleeping father as I had, but that didn't matter. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong? What are you thinking?"

She looked up at me, fear spread thick across her face. Her voice was scratchy when she spoke. "Where are the others?" Others? Like, Renee and Phil, others? Maybe she had noticed Charlie… "They're staying at a motel for the night, they were here all day, just left around midnight." She gave me an odd look and then shook her head, causing her magnificent scent to spread quickly across the room. Venom rushed to my mouth faster than ever. I hadn't smelled her for so long, she was almost a foreign scent to me now, almost, not quite.

She put her hand to her forehead and screwed her eyes shut. "Why is everything so sore?" She mumbled—still croaking—inaudible for a human, but loud as a bulldozer for a vampire. Well, the answer to her question _could_ be that she's spent nearly the past two weeks with an out of control vampire, that the adrenaline had finally worn off, that maybe, possibly, she was exhausted. Hmm… the answer was pretty obvious in my opinion. But I decided to stay silent. "I wasn't asking about Renee and Phil… but thanks for telling me." She paused as she rubbed her throat, her pale skin bruised and scratched. "Alice and the rest of them… and what happened to Esme? Where'd they go?" She may be beaten, but she was as observant as ever.

"Carlisle had to go back to Forks; he was needed at the hospital. Esme felt odd being here, not to mention all the blood that's around here, it's hardest on her I think… not the blood, but seeing you with Renee." I saw a sad look flash across her face, but it was gone just as quick as it had come. "Emmett and Jasper went to go fetch their cars to keep down suspicion. And Rosalie and Alice went to go buy you new clothes as a welcome back present… and for the party that Alice had a vision Newton's going to throw for you." I still didn't quite agree on the last part, but Michael had already told Charlie about it once Bella's return was spread all throughout Forks by word of mouth from Carlisle, saying that Esme had gone to go see some family down in Oregon, got lost, and ended up in a deserted town just Southeast of Salem, and, oddly enough, found Bella aimlessly wandering the streets, crying out for help, but of course, being in a deserted town, no one had been there to hear her besides Esme.

She groaned after that last part. "Great, new clothes and a party… do I get to break my leg dancing, too?" She rolled her eyes, this was a change of attitude for my Bella. I didn't like it, sure, sometimes she was pessimistic, but she was usually happy.

"Bella, I'll take back the clothes and turn down the invitation to Newton's party for you personally if you wish. But I'm just going to tell you now, everyone back at Forks is working hard at Newton's Sports to make it fit for a party. They're moving shelves, setting up décor, even Jessica Stanley's participating in helping set—" And just like that, I had accidentally persuaded her to go.

"Okay, whatever, I'll go. Just quit with the guilt trip. When's the party?"

"Day after tomorrow. Well, tomorrow, since it's four… you should probably get some sleep, aren't you tired?" Again she rolled her eyes.

"I've been sleeping for the past… who knows how many hours." I do, I know. She'd been sleeping for six, almost seven hours. "And there was really nothing to do while that vamp—" I pressed my hand against her mouth before she finished the sentence.

Clearer thoughts began to fill in Charlie's head, instead of ones him fishing, and then in the middle of the fishing trip he's arresting some guy for speeding… Now his thoughts were focused solely on Bella… and me. His eyes were open, and he was thinking about everything he was seeing, I took my hand from her mouth and she looked at me inquiringly. I shook my head slightly and whispered, "Now's not the time, pretend to sleep, at least, Charlie's awake." She barely registered what I said before she yawned and gave in, falling asleep after a few minutes.

I sat there, staring at her, hoping Charlie hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Far from as perceptive as Isabella, he hadn't noticed a thing, but soon his hand lay on my shoulder. His thoughts weren't as hateful as they used to be, he was thankful… thankful that I stayed by Bella no matter what… despite for when I left her once before. He recognized something between Bella and I. Something like the love he had felt for Renee when he first met her, only stronger. "I'm sorry Edward… I just don't want her hurt… l-like I was. It's a terrible feeling, being away from the one you love most, I don't want her to have to face it. When she wakes up, let her know I went to go spread the news to Jacob, and the rest of her friends, they deserve to know she's okay… well, Michael Newton probably got to most of them already… but… I'll go, Forks needs their police chief back. If she returns to me in any worse condition, I will shoot you gleefully, you understand young man?" If I had been Bella, I know exactly what I would have done. Stand up straight, salute him, and then shout YES SIR! Instead, I quietly said, "Yes, I understand, Mr. Swan." He left, but as he did, I got to see a bit of his past, Forks wasn't the only place Charlie had ever been a cop in, but he'd also been one in Seattle while he had taken care of and lived with his parents.

_Charlie roamed the streets in an ordinary fashion, a bored look on his face. Nothing ever happened here, he felt like he was given this part of town just because he was one of the younger cops. There was the usual drug bust, but that usually happened in the more populated and criminal parts of Seattle. "Just quit, alright?! Stop it! Stop it Matt! Matt, stop!" A woman shouted… a damsel in distress, perhaps? Being twenty-one, Charlie could legally go pretty much anywhere to arrest someone. His birthday had just recently passed, and what does he get? He has to live up to his father's grand reputation of Seattle Police Chief. That was probably the only reason Officer Jones gave him the job in the first place. Great dad, and, as expected, Charlie had to be a great son. No one cared what the hell he wanted… not that he really ever thought about what he'd want to be, since his father had been dead set on his being a cop just like himself… A scream shattered his thoughts as he realized where he was, he followed his ears and ran as quick as he could. The scream grew louder and louder as he grew closer. "I'm your girlfriend's friend! Don't you find anything wrong with that?!" The woman's voice was quieter this time, shaking, but Charlie could still hear it. He had to be near. He passed a parked, running, car. Empty. He ran faster and faster, finally passing an alley, barely noticing something—no, someone there. Pale skin, the outline of a woman… a young woman, beneath a man, luckily, nothing had really happened yet. Clothes still covered both of them, although it was obvious the boy, who Charlie took to be Matt, was working on that. He threw his shirt aside, and planted a rough kiss on the girl. He pulled out his badge and walked into the alley. "Is there a problem here?" The girls face was covered in tears, and, now that my eyes were adjusting to the darkness, I realized that bruises were starting to form on her arms. Matt looked up and scowled. "Nothing at all, mind your own damn business." That was what snapped Charlie. Everyone always told him that, 'Mind your business.' 'Was I talking to you?' 'It's not your problem, anyways.' I pulled at his disgustingly greasy hair and yanked him off the sobbing girl. "You better watch what you say, kid." I ordered in a rough voice, making myself sound older than usual. "My name's Charlie Swan, and I can be your __**worst**__ nightmare. Now, if you don't want to go to jail, kid, you'd better scram from this place." Matt said nothing, but did as he was told. Smart kid. He helped the girl to her feet. "Sorry about him." She said, looking away. "Don't be, the smart thing to do would be to tell your friend about what he's doing to you, and you seem pretty smart." He said, and he could tell why Matt had wanted to… well, you know with her. She was pretty—no, scratch that, she was gorgeous. She had long brown hair that fell about to her mid back, her eyes a warm, chocolaty brown color._

She looked exactly like Isabella.

_Charlie pulled her out of the alley and asked for her information so he could get her home. When she protested and said she could call one of her friends, he said that it was either he take her home and it be done with, or he'd have to take her down to the station to call her parents. She chose the first option. Her name was Renee Higginbotham; she was seventeen years old and was staying in Port Orchard with her cousins. Charlie called in to the station and said he'd be signing out early due to family issues, of course, they believed him. By the time Renee was home, she knew almost everything there was to know about Charlie, and vice versa, or, as Renee says, versa vice. By the end of the night, the two were crazy about each other, Renee for Charlie because he had saved her from Matt. And Charlie for Renee because of how upbeat and beautiful she was. Even Renee's whole family liked him._

All that flashed before me in a matter of minutes. Now I knew Charlie's favorite song, pass time, and baseball team from the nineteen-eighties, not to mention hundreds of other random things about him. And the odd thing was, I found Charlie to be a better person than I was. He had let Matt go… I surely wouldn't have. No chance in hell. I imagined that being Newton and Bella… I would've killed the little rodent.

That boy, Matt, he was exactly the kind of scum I used to hunt for. Exactly the kind I would punish for their wrong doings and never let them breathe again. I had stopped hundreds of hearts from beating if not thousands. I brushed the back of nails against Bella's cheek and she shivered. I grabbed Charlie's blanket from the floor and spread it across Bella to keep her warm.

In a matter of hours, my angel would be discharged.

_**REVIEW!!! I TOOK MY TIME TO WRITE THIS, NOW TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW IT! Thanx! .**_

**AN Okay, so, what'd y'all think of my take on the way Renee and Charlie met? . Anyways, I was AMAZED probably just as much as people who've been reading this for quite some time are. I don't think I've really had two chapters completed for this story in one day before! .**


	20. YOU CHOOSE WHAT IS TO BE THE EPILOGUE!

**Okay, yeah, I know, I promised there'd be no more of these cruddy AN's but KEEP READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so, I don't know what to write for the epilogue... well, I do, but the outcomes have been very choppy... soo... I want to know what YOU want to be in the epilogue. . Thanx! Feel free to send me your thoughts and ideas for the epilogue in PM or reviews!**  



	21. Sorry, it's another AN : Read please?

**Okay, I know I promised no more A/Ns... but... I just wanted to let y'all know that there is hope for this story yet. I have _not_ abandoned this. I'll try _really_ hard this weekend to put up the epilogue... since I have nothing to do anymore... not able to go to the cast and crew party because of stupid allergies... I HATE ANAPHYLACTIC SHOCK! :( Anyways, yeah... I'll try to get the epilogue up since I have nothing else to do...**

**Word Nazi**


	22. Epilogue Yes, this is the real deal

**AN! Woohoo! It's the epilogue! I'm finally finished! I know it took a while, a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG while. But, hey, it's finished now. I'll put more of a note into the end, I don't feel like writing one here.**

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Edward already persuaded me to earlier." Alice squealed when I told her that. "Honestly Alice, it's just some _boring_ human party, how come you're so obsessed with getting me all dressed up for it? It's not like this is a--ow! Quit throwing things at me!"

She had already had me try on _several_ outfits, all of which were sequin-y or sparkly. Whatever happened to plain things? I liked plain things. Why had I agreed on letting Alice get me ready for the stupid party? May if I ran out while she was getting another outfit...

"That wouldn't work, and you know that, Bella. I'm faster than you are." Stupid future seeing vampire. "Here, try this one on!" Alice said as she threw me a striped black and blue tank top, white cargo pants, and a black shrug.

I sighed and took the outfit into her _monstrous_ (no pun intended) bathroom. I clumsily slid out of the previous outfit and put on the new one.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice's bedroom and I was almost surprised at what I saw. All the clothes that had been strewn on the floor were gone, but, then again, Alice was a vampire, so why should such a thing like that surprise me?

I looked around cautiously, was Alice giving me a chance to escape? She wasn't in the room, so maybe she was getting shoes or something?

"You look ravishing." I jerked my head to look at the door, causing my already sore and bruised neck to ache in farther pain, but it was worth it.

There stood Edward and, as always, he looked perfect. He wore a pair of black dress pants with a white dress shirt--plain, but still gorgeous on him. In his hand he held a pair of black flats, which I pretty much guessed were for me--seeing as Edward was already wearing shoes--plus the flats looked far too small and feminine to adorn Edward's feet.

The image of Edward wearing the shoes popped into my mind, making me giggle in spite of my aching throat.

Before I could even blink, Edward was by my side and handing me the shoes. "What are you thinking?" He whispered into my hair almost seductively.

I slipped on the shoes and stood on my toes to kiss his vampiric lips and then pushed away. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied, failing at using the same tone he had used on me. A hurt expression played its way across his face.

"Well, yes, clearly that would be why I asked." He whispered into my hair making me sigh.

"It's nothing/" I said through rushed breaths as my heart sped up. Edward looked down at me with his perfect topaz eyes and I knew he'd press on, but telling him about my thoughts wasn't something I wanted to do.

"Come on, we gotta go or we'll be late." I said, most uncharacteristically.

"Are you THAT determined to keep your thoughts secret?" I grinned and replied.

"Yep."

"I hate parties." I complained as we pulled into the overcrowded parking lot. Why did Mike have to throw such a huge party? It was unnecessary--uncalled for, they could just see me at school, couldn't they?

"Have I told you how much you entice me?" Edward's voice scattered my thoughts, almost making me forget how to breathe.

"Forget it Edward, I'm not telling what I'm thinking!" I joked, shoving his arm and unbuckled. "Race you in!" I was being sarcastic, and Edward knew it as we both exited the car. After all, I WAS queen of the two left feet.

Just as I reached for the handle on the door, Edward hissed. I looked at him with fearful eyes. Was there another vampire about? One like Nate, or possibly even Nate himself? What had happened to that vampire anyways? Edward wasn't telling me something and I really had the right to know...

"The dog--I mean, Jacob's here." I frowned. I still hadn't forgiven him for ratting me out with the bikes, but maybe my disappearance had been punishment enough for all of us.

"What does he want?" I asked quietly, taking my hand off of the door. Edward looked down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Only to talk, my love." He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. Music blared all around us, making me feel as if I was at a concert instead of a party. It was okay music, but it was too loud and I was already starting to feel nauseous.

"Bella!"

"Bella's here!"

"She's here!"

"We missed you!"

"Are you okay?"

The voices bombarded me, drowning out the music. Edward held tight to my waist, knowing that if he let go I wouldn't be able to find him in this sea of people. The music subsided, but my nausea did not, and neither did the bombs of questions.

"Please, only one question at a time." Edward's voice came from behind me and suddenly I felt like I was the celebrity and he was my handler. And as I looked around the room, that's exactly what we were.

There were camera's all around the room and several people I recognized from the many different news stations of Washington and Oregon.

A short stubby man pushed his way forward and started with the questioning first. "Miss. Swan, do you know the motives of why you were abducted?" I stared at him blankly for a minute. Yeah, I knew. The vampire wanted to kill Edward and decided to use me as a pawn.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said monotonously.

A woman with far too blonde hair and way too much makeup stepped forward with a notebook and pen at hand. "Isabella Swan, would you care to tell us what went through your head when you were abducted?"

"I was scared." I admitted, almost in a questioning voice. Why did they have to ask me these things? Couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Well, of course you were scared." The blonde woman stated. "But what thoughts were running through your mind--oh, better yet, how did your abductor get you out of your room without leaving evidence?" I shook my head in frustration. I could feel the vomit rising in my throat, I had to get out of here, I couldn't barf on _camera_.

I looked back at Edward for help, and help he gave. "Please, no more questions from reporters, I was told this was a friends and family party only, now, if you'd excuse us." It was almost as if no one had even noticed Edward was at the party until he spoke, and then suddenly the blonde reporter had no interest in me whatsoever.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry sir." Edward glared at her as she apologized and we made our way to the back of the room where I had spotted Angela, Charlie, Renee, and Phil.

The moment we were out of the crowd, Renee pulled me into an embrace. "Oh, Bella, I missed you so much. I was so terrified! Every night I stayed up wondering where you were, if you were okay. I'll never take your safety for granted again." I could tell something was wrong from the tone in her voice; there was something that she wasn't telling me.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie, I'll tell you everything you'll need to know after this party is over." I pulled away from her embrace and looked at Edward--his face was a stone.

He shook Phil's and Charlie's hands, telling them his account of the story where he had been out looking for me in an almost desperate matter and how he had reacted when Esme said she found me.

"I, uh, apologize for blaming you, Edward. I just... well, I was afraid." Charlie muttered. "I best be off, it's almost time for my shift at the station." And Charlie weaved his way through the crowd and out of the building.

Angela soon found her way out of the awkward position of talking to me in front of my mother and step-father. Now only Edward, Renee, Phil, and I remained.

"Spill it mom, you're not good at hiding things, what's wrong?" I was afraid that it would be something terrible and I wouldn't want to know, but I didn't want Renee to be keeping secrets from me, either.

"Not now, Bella, after the party, I promise." I went to argue, but Edward held me back. Edward! Edward knew what was going on, he'd tell me!

"Fine. I'll just go talk to my other friends." I said, rather convincingly if I do say so myself, and I do. I walked off with Edward holding tight to my waste.

"Bella?" We were in the middle of the store when the voice said my name. I turned around to see who it was and Edward snarled. Jacob.

"To answer your question, she's fine. No, she didn't get bitten, and yes, well, I think," Edward turned to me. "You're still happy with me has your boyfriend, yes?" My eyes widened, but I nodded. Jacob glared down at Edward, it looked as if he was still growing!

"I don't want to talk to you, _leach_." I cringed at the tone in his voice and wondered how I had ever even _been _friends with him. "I'm here to talk to Bella. There are things we need to know in order to catch the other le--her abductor." Good, he fixed his mistake.

"You mean Nate." The vampire may have been terrible, but, still, he had once been human.

"Oh, so it can remember its name?" Again, the tone in his voice made me feel stupid that I had ever spent more than five seconds around this guy.

"If you're asking me where he is, I don't know." I stated, getting as close to Edward as I could, and where I stood, I could feel my skin getting cold, but that didn't matter.

Edward shook his head and glared at Jacob. "It's all been taken care of, now, if you wouldn't mind--well, scratch that. I don't care if you mind. Bella and I are off." My head suddenly turned to lead and I felt as if I would fall over any second and hurl.

When we were away from Jacob, I whispered to Edward. "I need to sit down--somewhere quiet." Edward looked at me in alarm.

"Are you okay? I didn't upset you back there with the d--Jacob, did I?" I shook my head.

"It's just too loud in here, let's leave." Edward nodded and we weaved our way outside. Relief washed upon me, but my head still throbbed. I hadn't realized how much I had needed air, but I gasped for it as soon as we stepped foot out of the store. I knew that Edward was going to say something, and soon, but I wanted the first word.

"Edward, I have a question, promise to answer it honestly?" Edward answered without a second's hesitation.

"Of course."

"What's Renee being so secretive about?"

"Bella, please let your mother talk to you on this one, it would be better." My jaw dropped, this had to be bad. What could she be planning? A party? No, she knows I hate them, and, plus, we were just at one.

"Please tell me Edward, you promised." I tried giving him the classic puppy-pout, but when a smile tugged at his lips, I could tell it wasn't working.

"Your parents really want to be the ones to tell you." I frowned. FINE, he's not going to give in. Maybe he'll give me some clues then...

"It's not very bad, is it?"

"And what would you consider being _very bad_?"

"Oh, I don't know, a party, being hospitalized--pretty much everything that's happened since I was kidnapped."

"Then this will be great," Okay... clues don't work with Edward, but he's still gorgeous. "Get in the car, Renee's already left, so we can probably meet them over at your house." What? When did she leave? Weird... I totally thought she would stay for the whole party.

I unbuckled and reached for the car door as we parked in front of the house, but the door was already open. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Stupid vampire speed." I whispered to myself.

"Well, if you would like it better I could move as slow as a snail." Again, I rolled my eyes. I stood up and started walking towards the door. I was walking up the steps when I realized Edward wasn't with me.

I turned around to see him walking slow as a snail. I raised my eyebrows at him and a laugh boomed out from his chest. "Get up here." And he was by my side the moment I finished the sentence.

"Alright, let's go see what they have to tell me..." This is hardly far, how come Edward gets to know and I don't? I feel _very _left out.

"Bella?" Came the voices of Charlie and Renee from the living room. I sighed and reached for Edward's hand and we walked into the living room.

Charlie sat on the couch and I could tell he had only just turned off some baseball game. Renee sat 'Indian style' on the floor in front of the recliner that Phil napped in.

Edward sat down on the floor across from Renee. I went down with him.

"Okay, so, what's with the secret keeping?" I asked bluntly.

"Bella... Charlie and I have only your safety in mind." Uh oh, this wasn't starting well. "You're our only daughter, and we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Renee paused for a moment and then added. "Not that if we had any other children we wouldn't care if you got hurt or not... I mean... Charlie, you should speak up."

What? Renee _never_ asked for people to continue on for her... what was going on? I could feel my throat begin to close and my limbs grow cold and numb--and not because of Edward. My heart raced--what was going on?

"Bells, like your mother said, we want you to be safe." Charlie cleared his throat. "We have no clue on who abducted you, why they abducted you, and where they are, or how many there are. But we do know one thing, they might come back for you, and we don't want your hurt. It's very hard for both of us to do this but... we have to." Renee then cut him off.

"Bella, when Phil and I go back to Florida, you're coming with us."

* * *

**To answer any questions that come up after this, there will now be a sequel to this. I'll try to start it this summer, but, then again, I've got a lot of projects to work on many of which have a higher priority than fanfiction. Sorry, it's true.**

**So, what was thought of this final chapter? Yes, final chapter, extras will not be posted in this, everything I came up for an extra with will probably end up as a story all on it's own. So yeah... hola. REVIEW! It's the last time you have a chance to with THIS story!!**


End file.
